


Место для Тени

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Начинающий писатель хочет побыть своим героем и заводит молодую Тень.





	1. Немолодой Талантливый Автор

**Author's Note:**

> В одном исследовании автор, солидный профессор, рекомендует такое  
средство: хозяин тени должен крикнуть ей: «Тень, знай свое место», и тогда  
она опять на время превращается в тень.  
Е. Шварц, «Тень»

— Ты меня тоже пойми, Том, — развел руками Лоуренс, его бывший ученик, а теперь — владелец «Литеры», одного из крупнейших издательских домов.  
  
Так картинно и фальшиво, что Томас Паркер мысленно поморщился, не забыв при этом изобразить доброжелательную и в чём-то даже снисходительную улыбку. Именно так преподавателю и следовало реагировать на юношескую глупость. К сожалению, прошли времена, когда этот юнец с надеждой смотрел на него: профессор Паркер мог счесть ответ правильным, а мог и придраться к одной из заковыристых формулировок, отправить на пересдачу. Теперь роли поменялись, и уже от Лоуренса зависела судьба того, что для Паркера сейчас было важнее всего — его книги. Так что надо терпеть и панибратское «Том» вместо привычного «профессор», и дружеские похлопывания по плечу, от которых так и тянуло «Методикой для занимающих руководящие должности». Параграф восемь, «Как расположить к себе собеседника».  
  
«Но что, что с ней не так?!» — хотелось заорать ему. С трудом удержался, понимая, что не стоило уподобляться тем, кого он с таким удовольствием критиковал в статьях и на лекциях — молодым начинающим авторам, чью гениальность не мог оценить никто, кроме друзей и родителей.  
  
Это им полагалось вскакивать, бледнеть, краснеть и задавать кучу глупых вопросов. А ему, Томасу Паркеру, известнейшему журналисту, лектору и литературному критику, достаточно было выжидающе откинуться в кресле — и пусть незадачливый бывший студент оправдывается.  
«Методика для преподавателя», давным-давно выработанная в кабинетах Ди-комплекса, не подвела: Лоуренс будто забыл, что он больше не школяр, закомкал в руках невидимый платок. Но голос при этом звучал твердо, уверенно:  
  
— Сам понимаешь, что никаких претензий к стилю быть не может: в этом тебя еще долго никому не превзойти. Сюжет... Тут я мог бы придраться, рассказать о его непритязательности и, — Лоуренс понизил голос, — некоторой заштампованности, но не стану. Наоборот, могу только восхититься твоим чутьем: именно такие истории в последнее время тысячами скачивают из библиотек инфонета. И с антуражем — двадцать первый век — ты угадал. Сейчас, когда то и дело поднимают голову эти борцы за права биомассы, многие интересуются последним веком Разобщенности, временем, когда закладывались основы теперешнего мира, а ученые были вынуждены бороться с мракобесами!  
  
«Так какого черта?!» — вертелось у Паркера на языке, пока мальчишка держал паузу, наверняка тоже выверенную до секунды психологами Ди-комплекса.  
  
— Единственная причина, по которой я не могу прямо сейчас отправить твою повесть в инфонет, не говоря о том, чтобы выпустить старинный вариант, это главный герой. Твой Эрик Миллер... Он больше похож на взрослого, опытного и, пожалуй, мудрого человека, чем на мальчишку-студента. В него не поверил я, не поверили две трети контрольной группы... Если в него не поверит столько же покупателей, я и думать не хочу о возможных убытках.  
  
При слове «убытки» студент окончательно уступил место лишенному сентиментальности бизнесмену. Который, конечно, уважает своего бывшего учителя, но...  
  
Паркер поднялся за секунду до того, как Лоуренс принял позу, в методичке значившуюся как «Дать понять собеседнику, что разговор окончен».  
  
— Поверь мне, первую книгу Томаса Паркера — знаменитого Томаса Паркера — будут ждать с нетерпением, — говорил он, провожая его до двери. — Так не будем разочаровывать читателей! Мой тебе совет: перепиши ее, лучше — на собственном опыте. Давай, заведи себе игрушку! Отдел Теней ведь еще не прикрыли? Хотя как же, прикроют его: пока есть старичье вроде тебя, на смазливых пустышек всегда будет спрос. Так что не теряй времени: вздохни полной грудью, побегай по вечеринкам, полапай девочек. Круто же, когда тебе моментально дают за красивые глазки, а не после недель ухаживаний и обещаний замолвить за нее словечко при очередном повышении уровня? Ладно, не обижайся, я пошутил.  
  
— Я обдумаю ваш совет, Лоуренс, — вслух.  
«Зажравшийся выскочка, молокосос, возомнивший о себе невесть что!» — мысленно.  
Крепкое рукопожатие, теплая прощальная улыбка. И невыразимое желание показать паршивцу «фак».  
— Возвращайся поскорей, Том, не тяни, — Лоуренс подмигнул. — Расскажешь потом, как оно — быть молодым. Помнишь, в той старой песне: «Для веселья нам даны молодые го-оды», — затянул дребезжащим тенорком.  
Паркера передернуло, и он поспешно закрыл за собой дверь кабинета.  
  
***  
  
К ангарам можно было пройти по улице: прямо из коридора выйти в ее иссушающий жар, щелкнуть пультом, открывая калитку для пешеходов, и рвануть к темному проему, жадно глотая не желавший заполнять легкие раскаленный воздух. А можно — здраво рассудив, что для подобных развлечений уже староват... Нет, лучше так: что подобные глупости давно перерос. А для людей солидных и не желавших бегать по жаре был лифт на седьмой этаж. Именно там располагался пешеходный мост в ангар.  
  
У лифта ожидала девушка — видимо, студентка. Или начинающая писательница? Стройная, в подчеркивающем все изгибы фигуры платье. Копну золотистых волос удерживала лента такого же, как платье, цвета. Из сумочки виднелась голова сиамской кошки. «Вернее, — поправил себя Паркер, — кошки, похожей на давно вымершую сиамскую».  
  
Он вспомнил, что в этом сезоне в моде были именно такие: сумочные, голубовато-черного окраса, с укороченным туловищем и атрофированными лапами. Их хозяева (но чаще — хозяйки) с долей презрения смотрели на тех, кто по-прежнему носил устаревшие, белые и пушистые модели. И конечно никто, кроме жмотов или консерваторов, не стал бы сейчас сажать кошку на плечо, как предписывалось хорошим тоном еще три года назад. Тогда, насколько Паркер помнил, не убирали гены, отвечающие за рост конечностей, только заменили когти на липучки — само собой, не оставляющие следов на одежде.  
  
«Интересно, в мире осталась хоть одна настоящая кошка? — думал он, ожидая, пока мигающий огонек на табло доползет до цифры «семь» и створки лифта раскроются. — Наверняка эта девица удивилась бы, узнав, что у моего деда именно такая и жила: пушистая трехцветная, долго изучавшая каждого, прежде чем запрыгнуть на колени и свернуться там. И уж точно не поверила бы в то, что кошку можно держать у себя восемнадцать лет, а не до конца очередного сезона, после чего отдать в уцененку или отправить на утилизацию.  
  
— Мисс... — Он посторонился, давая ей первой пройти в прозрачную тубу моста. Но девушка не улыбнулась вежливо, как предписывалось правилами повседневного этикета, а хмыкнула:  
— Паркер, коллег не узнаешь?  
— Простите?  
— Ладно, проехали, — девица фыркнула и зашагала быстрей.  
  
Сам Паркер не торопился: вид с моста открывался замечательный. Некоторое время стоял, глядя, как проплывает над проспектом поток флигенов, как отражается от их крыльев солнечный свет. Скользил взглядом по редким прохожим. Вот среди них мелькнул уличный певец: куртка-холодильник застегнута по самое горло, гитара через плечо... Спрятался в тени рекламного щита, закурил — наверняка не безвредную электронку, а самую настоящую сигару, может, даже с травкой. Помнится, Джо такие любил. Говорил, что жить надо так, чтобы, когда закончишь, даже ангелы покурить вышли. Интересно, где он сейчас, этот...  
  
Бродяга вдруг поднял голову.  
  
Бывает иногда чувство — будто встретился взглядом с кем-то, кого и рассмотреть не можешь: с пилотом едва виднеющегося среди облаков флигена, с работающим в башне далеко внизу диспетчером, с милой девушкой в окне здания, до которого лететь минут десять, а пешком за полдня не дойдешь. Только сейчас к приятному ощущению небывалого единения примешивалось совсем другое чувство: Паркер был уверен, что узнал бродягу с гитарой. А что еще поганей — тот тоже узнал его.  
  
— Бред... быть не может... Это не он! — бормотал, снова и снова вытирая вспотевшую ладонь, прикладывая ее к датчику и убеждаясь, что антропометрический ключ опять не сработал.  
  
Придумается же. Что тут мог забыть Джонатан Гарден, бывший отличник Денверского университета, бывший подающий надежды поэт, бывший политический заключенный... Бывший лучший друг «зануды Томми». Да, именно этой дурацкой кличкой «Джо Гард» его и называл.  
  
Пока возился с ключом, мимо проплыл к выходу белый «Воллен». На месте пилота сидела блондинка из лифта. Сумку с кошкой она подвесила на лобовое стекло — в старых, наземных машинах там иногда висели резные картонки ароматизаторов.  
  
Флиген Паркер узнал — именно такой был у декана кафедры антропологических исследований их университета.  
Вилена Серофф, грымза с мерзейшим характером, была то ли ровесницей его деда, то ли еще старше. Кстати, как и Гарден (вспомнился же некстати!), уважала крепкие сигары, утверждая, что иначе «вообще никогда не сдохнет». Она принципиально не заменила до сих пор ни единого органа, хоть Совет и предлагал оплатить любую операцию. Зато почти демонстративно завела себе Тень, да еще, как Паркер только что убедился, самого непристойного вида.  
Паркер встречался с деканом Серофф не часто, разговаривал и того реже, и ему в голову не приходило, что она его узнает. Самому всегда надо было прилагать усилия, чтобы запомнить имена хотя бы «нужных» людей. Оставалось только согласиться со словами покойного деда: что в их времена людей делали качественней.  
  
Ну что ж, неужели он трусливее этой бабки?  
Ладно, трусливее. Он не будет позволять своей Тени летать по городу в его флигене, не будет показывать ее знакомым. Но что страшного в том, чтобы на какое-то время в буквальном смысле «влезть в чужую шкуру»? Особенно если эта шкура придуманного им персонажа?  
Может, не такой и глупый совет дал ему ублюдок Лоуренс?


	2. Эрик Миллер, персонаж

Над парковкой Центральных Лабораторий Ди-комплекса кружило множество флигенов. На нижний уровень можно было даже не соваться, а места на «каруселях», похожих на рождественские леденцы столбах с торчащими во все стороны причальными крюками, тоже были заняты до самой земли. Пришлось садиться на почти раскаленную крышу.  
  
Паркер потянул на себя рычаг, направляя тяжелый таунджет вверх. С усмешкой вспомнил, как давным-давно, в детстве, спорил с отцом, готовым летать по три-четыре восьмерки, только чтобы найти место пониже. А ему самому так нравилось идти по горячей крыше, стараясь побыстрее переставлять ноги (чтобы подошвы не прилипали) и верить, что если вытянуть руку — выше, и еще, еще! — то ее поймает солнечный луч, а уж там... Что будет дальше, пятилетний Томас так и не придумал.  
  
Сейчас он, подпрыгивая, почти бежал к яркой белой двери с надписью «Выход». Нажал кнопку, и она медленно — очень медленно! - отъехала в сторону, пропуская его в тесную кабинку лифта.  
В лифте наверняка было душно — но это если входить со стороны здания, в котором кондиционеры круглый год поддерживали одну и ту же температуру: девятнадцать градусов по Цельсию. По последним данным комитета здравоохранения, именно такая наиболее благоприятна для хорошего самочувствия и поддержания в рабочем состоянии иммунной системы. А в лифте — градусов тридцать, не меньше, но после испепеляющей уличной жары Томас вздохнул с облегчением. Надо же, столько лет все ученые мира работают над устранением последствий глобального потепления, а результатов пока не видно.  
  
Предусмотрительно вытащил из рюкзака куртку, выставил температурный режим — двадцать шесть градусов, набросил на плечи. С его сердцем резкие переходы от жары к холоду ни к чему.  
  
Остановился лифт довольно быстро — на семьдесят шестом. Именно там и располагался интересующий Томаса отдел. И правильно — это недешевые «плюшевые» и заоблачно дорогие «пробирочники» набирались сил в естественной прохладе подземной части Ди-комплекса, а «пустышкам», или, как их официально называли, Теням, и поближе к солнцу неплохо. Пусть радуются, что их производство вообще не прикрыли как устаревшее — года два назад, помнится, собирались. Хорошо, что их отстояли, а все благодаря таким, как Томас: людям средних лет, желавшим снова ухватить немного молодости. Состояние которых было не настолько велико, чтобы сохранить здоровье естественным путем, меняя износившиеся органы, но его хватило бы на молодого и крепкого двойника — Тень.  
  
Средний класс — основа любой системы — не позволил забрать у себя одну из любимых игрушек...  
  
***  
  
«Средний»... Паркер всегда ненавидел это слово — главным образом потому, что оно, как никакое другое, почти исчерпывающе описывало его. К среднему росту и средним способностям, имевшимся с рождения, со временем прибавились средние успехи в школе и на работе, средняя по отрасли зарплата. И пусть он давно и прочно обосновался в топ-100 лучших журналистов планеты, подняться выше сорок шестого места так ни разу и не удалось. Правда, и ниже пятьдесят третьего не опускался. А сейчас еще и возраст незаметно подбирался к «среднему» (о чем свидетельствовала «средних» размеров лысина, пробивавшаяся сквозь аккуратный зачес ото лба к затылку).  
  
***  
  
— Мистер Паркер? — уточнила регистратор и, дождавшись кивка, повернулась к монитору.  
  
Томас разглядывал плакаты на стенах, об истории Ди-комплекса. Большая часть сведений была ему известна со школьных времен. Кое-что рассказал дед, еще заставший ожесточенные баталии — сейчас про такое даже думать странно — об этичности исследований стволовых клеток. Конечно, об этом на плакатах ничего не было — только о победах, вроде подписания «Билля о преимуществе научного подхода».  
  
А вот и копия решения об «эксперименте Джулии Астер». Вспомнились фотографии из учебника истории. На одной — лысая девочка лет восьми с бескровным лицом, на которым живыми были только огромные глаза без ресниц. На другой — девушка-студентка в форменной шапочке. И он вместе со всеми радовался за нее, победившую неизлечимую болезнь. Конечно, с помощью героев — врачей и ученых из Ди-комплекса, убедивших ретроградов опробовать новые методы.  
  
На плакатах не было ничего о скандалах и демонстрациях протеста, о бунтах религиозных фанатиков, об эпидемиях, вспыхивавших тут и там из-за инфицированных клеток... Оно и правильно: все это в далеком прошлом. Правда, о появившемся в последние годы «Несогласии», боровшемся за права Клонов и прочей биомассы, тоже не упоминалось. Зато были знаменательные даты: клонирования знаменитой овцы Долли, вживления первого искусственно созданного сердца, создания первой Тени и первого Клона — полностью выращенного в инкубаторе ребенка.  
Паркер подошел к плакату, где рассказывалось о владении Тенью и уходе за ней... Ничего нового — все это он уже видел, когда регистрировался на сайте Отдела в инфонете. Ничего сложного, даже не нужно будет читать методичку, которую ему наверняка выдадут в лаборатории вместе с их продуктом.  
  
Регистратор быстро нажимала на нужные буквы, а закончив, доброжелательно улыбнулась:  
— На имя Томаса Паркера имеется оплаченный заказ на одну Тень, возраст - 25 лет, белый, брюнет... Надо же, до чего странные внешность и пропорции! Вам для выступлений? — полюбопытствовала вдруг.  
— Нет, только носить.  
Девушка кивнула. Впрочем, учитывая, что они не имеют права произносить ничего, кроме текста, одобренного психологами и менеджерами... Неужели его Тень выглядит настолько нестандартно? Значит, не ошибся с выбором: настоящая литература не терпит клишированных героев.  
  
— Бокс триста восемьдесят семь, введите номер парковочного места и ожидайте, вам сообщат, когда погрузка закончится, — прощально улыбнулась ему регистратор.  
  
***  
  
Приземлившись, Паркер не сразу решился выгрузить из багажника каталку с Тенью. С одной стороны, в это время работающие уже вернулись домой, а любители гулять всю ночь еще не высовывались. Но кто не знает, что если хочешь что-то сохранить в тайне, всегда найдутся случайные свидетели. Прямо как в старых детективах: люди могут годами жить в одном доме и даже не здороваться друг с другом, но именно в тот момент, когда совершается убийство, какая-нибудь любопытная старушка обязательно выглянет из окна.  
  
В своем доме он такую даже знал — миссис Пински, соседка по этажу.  
Само собой, во владении Тенью не было ничего предосудительного. Официально — ничего. Но таким, как Пински, только дай повод — и уже через неделю от посторонних людей узнаешь о себе много нового.  
  
К счастью, никто Паркеру не встретился ни в ангаре, ни в лифте, ни пока он, со второго раза открыв дверь (опять антропометрический датчик не сразу сработал, давно стоило отключить), закатывал тело в квартиру.  
Только там сумел облегченно выдохнуть.  
  
Тень лежала на каталке, в мешке из плотной черной ткани, защищавшей от жары и пыли, но пропускавшей воздух. Паркер не мог и представить себе, что это — в черном мешке похожее на жертву транспортной катастрофы — живет, дышит, у него бьется сердце, а через несколько минут оно сможет стать им, Томом... Нет, конечно, нет. Оно станет Эриком Миллером, персонажем его книги.  
  
Руки немного тряслись, пока Паркер расстегивал молнию.  
— Хорош! — непроизвольно вырвалось, когда он увидел лицо. Оно и правда было идеальным, таким он и представлял своего героя: бледность, которую барышни девятнадцатого века сочли бы «романтической»; черные волосы куда длиннее, чем советует мода; четко очерченные скулы. Подбородок не острый, несмотря на то, что само лицо худое, узкое. На довольно тонкой для парня шее четко выделялся кадык. Нос тоже... выделялся. Паркер усмехнулся, вспомнив, как поставил галочку в графе «соразмерность». Возможно, он и правда перестарался с одним из размеров... Но не вписывать же туда свои родные, «средние» для мужского населения Земли шестнадцать сантиметров?  
  
Провел рукой по щеке Тени, ладонь кольнула немного отросшая щетина. Снова ухмыльнулся, представив, что со стороны наверняка похож на старого педика-сомнофила. Осталось только наклониться и поцеловать в губы. А потом смотреть, как он открывает глаза, осматривается, говорит стандартное: «Где я?» — фразу, которую Паркер на лекциях не раз приводил в пример как одну из тех, которые могут напрочь испортить даже неплохой рассказ.  
  
Конечно, его герой ничего подобного не скажет! И вообще, этого спящего красавца предстоит разбудить совсем по-другому.  
  
Нетерпеливо расстегнул конверт с Тенью полностью. На левой руке у нее обнаружился знаменитый «браслет переключения». Стоит сдвинуть большую синюю кнопку из положения «Владелец» левее, туда, где написано «Тень»...  
  
— Браслет переключения необычайно прост в управлении, — цитировал Паркер методичку, двигая кнопкой. Ждать он больше не мог, хотелось скорее узнать, ощутить, попробовать. — Необычайно прост в управле...  
  
***  
  
«Я идиот», — это и было первой мыслью, которая пришла в голову Тому, когда он открыл глаза — уже лежа на лабораторной каталке.  
  
Впрочем, этой фразой он тоже не советовал бы студентам отмечать пробуждение героя. Не то, чтобы она была затасканной... Но читатель должен ассоциировать себя с положительным персонажем, а кому захочется чувствовать себя идиотом?  
  
Резко сел и замер, ожидая привычного потемнения в глазах и кружащихся вокруг звездочек. Ничего подобного. Впрочем, в двадцать пять лет с ним такого и не случалось. Насколько приятней быть молодым!  
Спрыгнул с каталки и выругался, едва не споткнувшись о тело Тома Паркера. О свое тело.  
  
— Стои... ло все-таки... прочитать методичку, — сказал вслух, то и дело запинаясь, удивляясь тому, как непривычно звучит голос. Голос Эрика Миллера.  
  
Так, что там еще было? Ах да, браслет! Он в течение двадцати четырех часов должен поддерживать физическое состояние оставшегося без контроля тела. Значит, надо надеть его на руку Паркера, а до следующего вечера снова поменяться с ним местами. Иначе придется разговаривать с прибывшими по тревоге сотрудниками Лаборатории и платить штраф. Эрик наклонился и вздрогнул от отвращения, заметив расплывшееся по брюкам мокрое пятно.  
  
— Методичку прочитать определенно следовало! — ворчал, переодевая свое бывшее тело, оказавшееся неожиданно тяжелым. Перетащил Паркера на кровать, уложил, как надо, и только тогда заметил, что сам до сих пор не одет.  
  
— Как же я об этом не подумал! — Из любых его трусов можно было сшить две пары для Эрика. Брюки тоже сидели не лучше. Единственное, что более-менее подошло тощей Тени, это футболки — даже неплохо, что они были велики размера на два. Вид у него в них был такой... в общем, романтичным девицам нравится. Но в одной футболке не погуляешь.  
Значит — снова меняться.  
  
В этот раз все прошло куда лучше. Вот что значит все делать правильно!  
Том перенес браслет на руку Тени, проверил, в порядке ли одежда, и отправился за покупками.  
  
***  
  
— Средний размер? — удивилась продавщица, когда Том, выбрав комплект белья, с полдесятка футболок, брюк и шортов, вывалил все это на кассу. — Извините, что вмешиваюсь, но ваш размер — не меньше «очень большого», а брюки этой модели, возможно, стоит взять и «очень-очень», поскольку некоторые жаловались, что они тесноваты в поясе...  
— Это племяннику, приезжает завтра из своей дыры в Огайо, — бросил он, и продавщица так понимающе посмотрела, что он мысленно пожелал ей скорейшего увольнения. Ладно, и сам хорош — выдумал ерунду. Племянник из Огайо! Можно подумать, оттуда голыми приезжают! Ладно, какое ему дело до того, что подумает девка за кассой!  
  
Но ему было дело, и от этого становилось еще противнее. Том терпеть не мог, когда представлял, что его осуждают, или, не дай бог, смеются над ним. Он сделал в жизни достаточно, чтобы заслужить уважение и более важных людей, чем какая-то продавщица!  
  
Дома Том обработал кредитные карты, внеся в каждую разрешение на использование их Эриком Миллером. Сумму выбрал небольшую — пять тысяч. Тени должно хватить, чтобы неплохо провести вечер. Заменил антропометрические ключи на обычные, электронные. Заодно оформил доверенность на флиген. Довольно высокий — второй — уровень допуска в инфонет позволял ему проделывать подобные операции, не беспокоя нотариусов.  
  
«Опорожнить кишечник и мочевой пузырь, надеть удобную одежду, принять комфортную позу (лучше всего лечь на средней твердости поверхность)»...  
Теперь — кнопку в положение «Тень».  
  
***  
  
Эрик Миллер перенес браслет на безжизненную руку Тома, оделся, сунул в карман кошелек и отправился «дышать полной грудью».


	3. Не старайся искать приключений...

Парень с радужным ирокезом довыл про лошадь цвета сирени, на которой прилетит к своей единственной и привезет ей радужный закат, раскланялся и исчез со сцены.  
  
— Это сколько надо выпить, чтобы вокруг тебя лошади летали? — спросил у себя Эрик.  
То есть, спросил он вслух, но слушать его было некому. Все посетители «Ред Манго», одного из самых известных ночных клубов (о нем знал даже Том, хоть в жизни там не бывал), или прыгали на танцполе, или расползлись по приватным кабинкам. Никто не обращал внимания на нескладного парня за угловым столиком. А сам он уже успел пожалеть, что пришел сюда.  
  
Певца сменила девушка в светящемся костюме. Вокруг нее крутилось множество обручей, ярких, переливавшихся. Эрик даже ненадолго засмотрелся. Потом снова заскучал.  
  
Он помешал соломинкой в стакане с охлажденным зеленым чаем, в сотый раз прочитал на салфетке название клуба. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось оказаться дома, на любимом диване и с книгой. Неужели молодежь всегда так скучно проводит время? Вот когда он, Том Паркер, был молодым...  
  
Так, стоп!  
Никакой он сейчас не Том. Он Эрик Миллер, персонаж. Он привык быть в центре внимания, привык побеждать. Эрик точно, попав в незнакомый клуб, не стал бы отсиживаться в углу со стаканом чая! А что он, кстати, сделал бы?  
  
Для начала — занял бы место у стойки, напротив высокой и тонкой, как гитарная струна, барменши. Волосы — почему-то синие — девушка завязала в два смешных хвостика, и теперь была похожа на длинную рогатую гусеницу.  
Эрик непроизвольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Вижу, тебе весело, красавчик? — ответила на его улыбку она. — А хочешь, будет еще веселее? — кивнула на пестрый ряд бутылок за своей спиной.  
  
Том Паркер предпочел бы сохранить ясность мысли. А Эрик Миллер? Он еще молод, наверняка увлекается всем новым, неизведанным. И твердо уверен, что уж с ним точно ничего плохого не случится.  
  
— Да, мисс, — ответил и взял из рук барменши бокал со странной жидкостью. Красные и белые спирали сменяли друг друга, затягивая, гипнотизируя. В бокал так и хотелось нырнуть...  
  
Эрик залпом выпил — чтобы не дать глупым мыслям одолеть себя. Кто ныряет в бокал, что за чушь? Алкоголь оказался довольно приятен на вкус, А тепло и легкость, будто разлившиеся по венам, окрыляли.  
  
— Не угостишь таким же? — рядом оказалась девушка в красном платье.  
Эрик угостил.  
  
Потом он пил сам и наливал своей случайной подружке, как ее там зовут? Впрочем, какая разница...  
Вдруг показалось, что она что-то подсыпала в его бокал. Эрик попытался возмутиться, и даже поменялся бокалами с ней, но девушка — как же ее зовут, чтоб ее черти сожрали? — только посмеялась. Себе она тоже чего-то подсыпала.  
  
Светильники в клубе вдруг вспыхнули радугой — прямо как закат из песни того придурка! — а под потолком промелькнул хвост сиреневой лошади. А потом — хобот зеленого слона. Эрик был готов поклясться, что их видит не только он. Впрочем, насчет барменши и охранника у двери он сомневался — очень уж недовольный у обоих был вид.  
  
Потом он громко, на весь зал, объявил, что ему надо отлить, и все радостно согласились, а девица даже решила проводить.  
  
Потом вдруг реальность стала похожа на сменяющие друг друга картинки в калейдоскопе.  
  
Девица опускается перед ним на колени, тянет вниз молнию на джинсах...  
Он целует гладкий загорелый живот, спускаясь ниже и ниже, к безволосому, как пятки младенца, лобку...  
Его пах шлепается об ее ягодицы с таким смешным звуком, что невозможно удержаться и не передразнить, а потом громко, по-идиотски, не заржать...  
Разбитая посуда...  
Лицо охранника...  
Лицо охранника с синяком под глазом...  
  
На этом видения обрывались.  
  
***  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, я все оплачу вовремя, — Томас почтительно склонил голову перед высоким плечистым парнем в форме уличной полиции.  
— До восемнадцатого числа, — напомнил тот. Вздохнул: — Не волнуйтесь, мистер Паркер. Не вы первый. И не последний, к сожалению. Все так и норовят новую Тень на устойчивость к алкоголю и травке проверить. А как примут на грудь или дунут, так перво-наперво любую согласную девку в уголок волокут — обычно из таких же, «проверяющих». А потом ищут, кому бы морду начистить. Все предсказуемо и скучно до зевоты.  
  
Том чувствовал, как горячая волна заливает щеки, уши, лоб. И не понять, от чего больше стыдно — что вел себя, как идиот, или что был, как все? Нестандартный герой, значит? От которого читатели должны будут прийти в восторг? А на самом деле что? «Скучно до зевоты» — вот и ответ на все вопросы, которые он так и не задал Лоуренсу.  
  
— Я сегодня же все оплачу! — он, наконец-то, закрыл дверь за стражем порядка. — Идиот! — пробормотал в сторону Тени, и усмехнулся: его послушать, так Эрик Миллер не просто кукла, ведомая его, Тома, желаниями, а некто, способный действовать сам по себе.  
  
Нечего, как говорили предки, на зеркало пенять.  
Но кто знал, что он, Томас Паркер, все еще способен на подобные глупости! Хорошо еще, что Тень устойчива к венерическим заболеваниям, бесплодна и не подвержена похмельному синдрому. Вот и сегодня утром не было никаких неприятных ощущений. Только странная пустота в голове и невозможность какое-то время даже пошевелиться — тело казалось набитым ватой. Но все равно это лучше жуткой головной боли и чувства, будто по тебе всю ночь топталось стадо носорогов, а в рот гадила дюжина бродячих котов.  
  
***  
  
Университет был настоящим «городом посреди города».  
Раньше он находился далеко от центра, но за последние лет сто разросся, и теперь занимал несколько кварталов. Был у него собственный «центр» - старинные здания, построенные с девятнадцатого по двадцать первый век. Их окружали более новые, высотные, с ангарами для преподавательских флигенов. Студенты оставляли свои в нескольких отдельно стоящих терминалах, а после добирались до аудиторий на скутерах, а некоторые даже по-старинке — на велосипедах и роликовых коньках.  
  
Между лекциями — сегодня их было шесть — Томас Паркер все время отвлекался, возвращаясь мыслями к ночному происшествию. Да, глупо получилось, но до чего же... здорово! Как хорошо быть молодым, когда можешь ночь напролет веселиться, а потом нет ни тахикардии, ни поднявшегося давления. Давно стоило поменять износившееся сердце на новое, но рабочая страховка оплачивала подобные операции только после пятидесяти лет, а платить за все самому — дорого. Значит, еще три года придется ходить с этим.  
  
Может потому и не стоило добровольно лишаться возможностей, которые дает владение Тенью? Разрешить себе «оттянуться, покайфовать», как говорят эти молодые придурки из клуба? Заканчивался семестр, до следующего — две недели отпуска, даже вечерних лекций в это время не будет. Когда он последний раз так отдыхал? В бытность студентом и то не позволял себе подобных загулов — разве что на первом курсе, до того, как Джо Гард...  
  
Том скривился, будто от почечной колики. Чертов Гард, четверть века о нем не вспоминал, зато теперь уже который раз! Вот привязался! Захотелось даже снова сходить в здание «Литеры», взглянуть со стеклянного моста на бродягу с гитарой, только чтобы убедиться в том, что это никакой не Джо, чтобы успокоить... совесть? Нет, глупости — он ни в чем не был виноват, когда повел себя так, как и положено гражданину Коалиции! А не «предателю чертову», как назвал его Гард, когда его выводили из кабинета после очной ставки.  
  
Нет, хватит об этом придурке с его странными, неуместными для настоящего патриота понятиями о чести и долге! Лучше уж, как и раньше, обдумывать планы на ближайшее время. Планы Эрика Миллера, само собой. Значит, три недели — как раз до начала летнего семестра — на походы по барам и ночным клубам, бездумные и приятные, а потом примется за работу. Перепишет книгу, заменив в речи персонажа «взрослые» выражения на более свойственные молодежи, сделает более примитивным мышление... Чтобы Лоуренс и все прочие, наконец, заткнулись.  
  
***  
  
В «Ред Манго» Эрик заявился чуть ли не сразу после открытия. Спрятался в том же углу, что и вчера, но уже не с чаем, а с бокалом легкого коктейля: опьянеть не получится, но исчезнет неуверенность в себе, уступив место раскованности и даже некоторому нахальству. Пока же он чувствовал себя неловко: мало того, что уже отвык разговаривать с молоденькими девушками о чем-нибудь, кроме учебы, так еще и не знал, что представляют собой принятые в их кругу ритуалы ухаживания.  
  
С ровесницами все было просто и привычно: мелкие знаки внимания, пара безделушек и посвященных им стихотворений, ужин в приличном ресторане и, наутро, кофе в постель. Хотя и это не всегда срабатывало.  
С личной жизнью у него в последнее время не складывалось. Длительных и прочных связей Том старался не заводить, а редкие встречи без обязательств устраивали не каждую. Дольше всех — три месяца — продержалась «ноги с математического», но и она полгода назад вышла замуж. А две недели назад его бросила «минет из финотдела», напоследок обозвав эгоистом.  
  
Кстати, называть своих женщин по их «главному достоинству» тоже была идея Джо. Да что ж он все время вспоминается сегодня?!  
  
Эрик смотрел, как разминается вчерашняя танцовщица с обручами, пока не в костюме, а в простом черном купальнике. Интересно стало — как оно с ней, с такой гибкой?  
  
Вот девушка — видимо, присев отдохнуть — улыбнулась ему. Эрик ответил, и она подошла, облокотилась о стол, маленькая грудь мелькнула в вырезе купальника.  
— Поможешь обручи до гримерки дотащить? — взглянула в упор.  
Как можно было отказать такой красотке? «Талия из клуба», — промелькнуло в мыслях.  
  
Никакого ритуала ухаживания не понадобилось: едва закрыв за собой дверь, девушка выскользнула из купальника. Недоумевающе уставилась не него:  
— Ну, чего застыл? Не нравлюсь?  
— Н-нравишься, — ответил он, сбрасывая майку и осторожно — чтобы не прищемить свой «нестандартный размер», расстегивая молнию на джинсах.  
  
Язык у нее оказался даже более гибким, чем спина, а задница по твердости не уступала железу.  
  
Пока Джоанна — так ее звали — старательно застегивала крючки и кнопки костюма для выступлений, она успела рассказать, что приехала из Канберры два года назад, учится на юридическом, подрабатывает, само собой. А Эрик даже подумал, что наверняка она посещала его лекции по культурологии. Вернее, не его, а Томаса Паркера.  
  
— Ну, а ты откуда?  
  
Эрик вкратце пересказал пару абзацев книги Паркера — то, что касалось биографии героя.  
  
— Как же хорошо поболтать с нормальным человеком, а не с Тенями этими дурацкими! — болтала Джоанна. — А то трахаешься вроде с красавцем, а как представишь, что внутри там какой-нить похотливый дедуля, так сразу фу-у-у! — скривилась она.  
  
— А с чего ты взяла, что я не Тень?  
— Ну-у, кому бы такой понадобился? Не, мужиков-Теней за версту видать: плечи широченные, загар, улыбка во все тридцать три...  
— Тридцать два.  
— Что?  
— У человека тридцать два зуба.  
— Да я шучу, не понял, что ли? Ладно, не перебивай. Это я сейчас ученая, к таким и не подхожу, а когда начинала, не знала еще. На морду не страшный, и ладно. А однажды на своего препода наткнулась, представляешь? Не, я бы не догадалась даже, бугай такой, типа «истинный ариец». Врал, что серфингист. Так этот мудак у меня в гримерке забыл пропуск на кафедру, не, ты прикинь! Утром в ангаре отлавливает — сморчок такой, лет сто на вид. Я чуть не сблевала! Ой, ты куда, уходишь уже? Ну ладно, мне тоже скоро...  
  
Уходить было рано, но настроение уже испортилось. И все из-за какой-то болтливой дуры! Эрик даже остановился в коридоре, проверил — все ли на месте? Вроде, ничего не забыл. Не хватало только ее назавтра в ангаре ждать, извиняться и выпрашивать забытое, как — судя по ее описанию — Рональду Коэну с кафедры гражданского права. Лет ему, кстати, было не сто, а сто двадцать три.  
  
Чтобы успокоиться, заказал еще один коктейль. Потом поддался на уговоры барменши — сегодня была другая, низкая, крепко сбитая, с коротким ёжиком темных волос — принять чего покрепче. «Покрепче» сработало, а после того, как «отполировал» еще одним «дринком» и, чтобы закрепить эффект, «дунул» — стало и вовсе прекрасно. Эрик танцевал, вместе со всеми подпевая вчерашнему придурку про радужный закат; выиграл сотню в «го» и проиграл пару тысяч в бильярд.  
  
Высокая загорелая блондинка предложила ему выпить на брудершафт, прямо как в старину. В ее внешности было что-то кукольное, а длинные волосы пахли жасмином. Он болтал без умолку, не задумываясь над тем, что говорит, она кивала.  
  
Чем закончился вечер, Эрик помнил смутно. Запах жасмина — сильный, одуряющий. Потом полет, а флиген, похоже, летел сам по себе — по крайней мере, рычагов управления перед собой он не обнаружил. Потом он кого-то трахал... Или его трахали? Несколько раз он, вроде бы, даже отключался в процессе, но прыгавшей на нем девице это не мешало.


	4. Они тебя сами найдут

Похмелья и в этот раз не было, зато была уже знакомая пустота в голове и чувство, будто все тело набито ватой. Лица то и дело касались теплые волны — такие бывают от «облака», работающего голографического монитора. Волны доносили запах сигар и жасмина, и Эрик решил, что проснулся не дома. А где тогда?  
  
Осторожно приоткрыл глаза и сразу же увидел... жопу.  
Жопа была округлой, крепкой, с соблазнительными ямочками там, где заканчивалась она и начиналась загорелая девичья спина. Очень хотелось еще полюбоваться, но любопытство заставило поднять взгляд выше. Блондинка, ничего так — по крайней мере, сзади.  
  
Эрик взглянул через ее плечо на «облако». Девушка как раз вводила пароль, судя по виду сайта — чтобы войти в научную часть Ди-комплекса. Проследил за мелькающим пальчиком, прикрыл глаза, запоминая. Зачем — и сам не знал, видимо, дали о себе знать полузабытые юношеские развлечения. Да, те самые, которые едва не сломали жизнь ему и дорого обошлись Джо Гарду. Но ведь он с тех пор повзрослел, поумнел и ни за что больше не попадется!  
  
«А... Л... Х...»  
«Алхимия*2015», надо же. Это вам не имя первого котенка! Серьезная девица! Теперь бы познакомиться и узнать идентификационный номер... Впрочем, этого точно делать не стоило. Ладно еще в бытность студентом чужие страницы взламывать — списать у однокурсницы домашку или правильные ответы у препода подсмотреть. А сейчас какого?..  
  
Открыл глаза и обмер. Фон сайта был не зеленым (студенческие страницы) и даже не голубым (преподавательские), а темно-красным, с белыми буквами, казавшимися на нем светящимися...  
Эрик про такое только слышал. «Нулевой уровень доступа». Он был едва ли у дюжины человек во всем мире. У блондинки с ямочками на жопе его быть попросту не могло! Разве что в низкопробных детективах позапрошлого века.  
  
«Твою мать, как я влип!» - пронеслось в полупустой голове. Подсмотренный пароль он теперь был готов выгрызть из памяти зубами, каленым железом выжечь. А белые буквы, будто издеваясь, так и кружили перед глазами. Теперь ему помогла бы только лоботомия, и Эрик даже не сомневался, что его ей подвергнут, стоит блондинке заподозрить, что он что-то узнал.  
Разве что удастся внушить ей, что только что проснулся?  
  
Эрик потянулся и, не открывая глаз, замычал, привлекая к себе внимание. Повернулся на другой бок, сунул голову под подушку, снова потянулся. И тут же его бесцеремонно встряхнули за плечо:  
— Выспался, малыш?  
  
Открыл глаза — экран уже погас, а девица сидела рядом с ним, разглядывала.  
— Будешь человеком и сразу свалишь, или сначала кофе напоить?  
— Кофе, — пробормотал.  
— Эспрессо, черный, — сказала блондинка кому-то наверху.  
  
Тихое жужжание, поток прохладного воздуха — и рядом с ним зависла вертушка, домашний робот. На протянутой руке — поднос, с которого Эрик, стараясь не обжечься, взял маленькую фарфоровую чашку. Миска с кошачьим кормом и плошка с водой наверняка предназначались не ему.  
В этот момент он узнал и девушку — именно ее он видел в редакционном лифте неделю назад. Ее и вот эту самую кошку, которая, пройдя по комнате на совершенно нормальных лапах, боднула хозяйкину ногу и снова исчезла за дверью.  
  
«Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать!»  
  
Похоже, он знал не только пароль для входа в любые — включая сверхсекретные — разделы всех сайтов мира. Он и идентификационный номер знал: «семь нулей тридцать семь». Номер Вилены Серофф.  
  
И теперь он, Томас Паркер, больше не примерный гражданин Коалиции, а самый настоящий политический преступник.  
Лоботомия, как минимум. А скорее — смертная казнь.  
Доигрался, придурок.  
  
«Пропади все пропадом: Лоуренс с его советами, чертова кукла Эрик Миллер, моя книга и все на свете!»  
  
Декан... вернее, эта ее блондинка, так и не подумав одеться, уселась на стол, скрестив ноги по-турецки.  
Эрик с трудом отвел взгляд от розовой пятки рядом с треугольником светлых волос. Надо же, ему впору было повеситься, а здоровая молодая тушка вполне адекватно реагировала на голую девку и плевать хотела на всю серьезность ситуации!  
  
Девушка протянула руку к коробке с сигарами — точной копии той, что стояла в университетской комнате отдыха на третьем этаже.  
— Будешь?  
Покачал головой.  
— Вот и умница, помрешь здоровым, — хмыкнула она. Он с ней мысленно согласился: этому телу старость точно не грозила. И телу Тома Паркера, скорей всего, тоже.  
  
Тень декана Серофф затянулась, выпустила дым колечками и задумчиво изрекла:  
— Трахаешься уныло.  
  
Эрик поперхнулся, немного кофе пролилось на белоснежное одеяло. Подлетевшая вертушка протянула ему новую чашку и застрекотала миниатюрным пылесосом. Пара секунд — и от пятна следа не осталось.  
А девушка, будто не заметив его конфуза, продолжила:  
— Будь у тебя чуть симпатичнее рожа, решила бы, что ты Тень какого-нибудь мудака за полтинник. Но кому нужна такая: ни загара, ни бицепсов, одна бледная кожа с костями? Еще и шнобель раньше тебя из-за угла выходит.  
  
Кажется, на это стоило бы обидеться:  
— Вот спасибо! И зачем я, урод, оказался нужен тебе? Зачем подошла вчера в клубе?  
— Во-первых, не вчера, а сегодня. А во-вторых, это ты ко мне подвалил, пьяный в дымину. Стихи читать стал.  
Эрик едва уберег одеяло от нового пятна. Сколько же он вчера выпил?  
— Про любовь, розы и кровь? — спросил упавшим голосом.  
— Если бы. Я б тогда тебя послала, и дело с концом. Про свободу что-то, про бой, который никогда не заканчивается. И что каждый должен оставить след в этом мире. Я тебя домой и прихватила — люблю придурков.  
  
Пить кофе и молчать. Молчать и пить кофе. «Методика для преподавателей», которую Вилена знала, когда Том Паркер еще не родился. А может, она ее и написала?  
Нулевой доступ, демоны из ада и все-все-все черти драные, нулевой доступ!  
  
Знать она ее, может, и знала, но все равно купилась.  
— Если ты не Тень, то кто тогда?  
— Человек.  
Оценила иронию, улыбнулась.  
— Откуда, куда, зачем?  
Эрик неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Было бы о чем рассказывать.  
Снова фыркнула:  
— Как правило, так и есть. У всех одинаково: мама-папа, братики-сестрички, учеба в школе, учеба в университете каком-нибудь захолустном, диплом плюс пара грамот — и вперед, покорять столицу! Придурки!  
  
Не то чтобы он не разделял ее мнения о наглых провинциалах, но пренебрежительный тон почему-то разозлил:  
— А что тут такого? И покорю!  
Вилена — пожалуй, проще называть ее именно так — взглянула на него изучающе, прищурилась:  
— Зря бесишься. Ты кто по специальности? Хочешь, к себе возьму? Заодно трахаться научу, а то здесь не село, девки капризные.  
  
Только этого ему не хватало!  
  
— Программист. А к себе ты меня уже взяла, и хватит! Я как-нибудь головой себе на хлеб заработаю, а не... членом!  
— Ты бы еще «пенисом» сказал, зануда деревенская! — расхохоталась она.  
Эрик отбросил покрывало, поднялся. Стоять голым было непривычно, ну и ладно.  
— А трахаться ты меня и так научи. Хоть сейчас.  
И снова оценивающий взгляд, от макушки до пяток. И тихий смешок, больше похожий на мурлыканье:  
— Это наука долгая...  
— Ничего, ты только самому главному.  
— Главному, говоришь? — Остаток сигары полетел прямо на полированную столешницу, но, еще не коснувшись ее, исчез в прожорливой пасти вертушки. Вилена спрыгнула со стола, подошла, обвила руками шею. — Ну, держись, ученик! — прошептала, почти касаясь его губ своими.  
  
Заниматься сексом, не закрывая глаз, было странно, но Эрик старался. Пусть лучше перед ними мелькают маленькие и острые, как лисьи мордочки, груди, чем белые буквы на темно-красном фоне.  
  
«Алхимия*2015».  
Пойти и застрелиться.


	5. Творческий отпуск

— Идиот! Тупой, безмозглый мальчишка! — Том бегал по комнате, то и дело выкрикивая ругательства в сторону развалившегося на кровати тела Эрика Миллера. — Что ты... Что я натворил! Зачем я открыл глаза, вот зачем?! Как мне теперь забыть этот пароль? Стукнуться головой посильнее? Выпрыгнуть из летящего флигена? До смерти ведь буду помнить!  
  
Том злился на себя, на Эрика, на Лоуренса, а больше всего — на Вилену Серофф.  
Почему, почему эта вздорная бабка снимает в барах мальчишек, а не играет в гольф, не вяжет носки, или не решает судоку, как большинство в ее возрасте? А главное — почему придумала настолько легко запоминающийся пароль? «Ал-хи-ми-я-звездочка-две тысячи пятнадцать!» Алхимия наверняка потому, что в древности создание «гомункулусов» — существ, подобных нынешним Теням — приписывали алхимикам. А в две тысячи пятнадцатом году был подписан тот самый «Билль»! Первая подпись — сенатора Элен Картер, тридцать седьмая — Вилены Серофф! «Интересно, а звездочка почему? Случайный знак?» — И снова злился на себя: только об этом сейчас и думать!  
  
От чашки воздушного коктейля немного успокоился, а после душа почти обрел способность рассуждать здраво. Пока его никто не подозревает. Во-первых, Вилена наверняка считала, что он ничего не видел. Иначе не обучала бы все утро премудростям современного секса, а потом не подвозила к стоянке флигенов у ночного клуба. Вызвала бы агентов из службы безопасности, и дело с концом. Во-вторых, у профессора Томаса Паркера не было ничего общего с мальчишкой Эриком Миллером. Никому и в голову не придет, что Эрик — его Тень. А чтобы совсем уж обезопасить себя, он и в книге имя героя поменяет. Автозаменой — секундное дело. Был Эрик Миллер — станет какой-нибудь Майкл Эйвор.  
  
С таким мыслями и отправился на работу. Последняя неделя перед окончанием семестра — горячее время!  
  
***  
  
Первые три лекции прошли спокойно, а после жаркого спора с одним из студентов Паркер и думать забыл об утреннем происшествии. Завелся, даже щекам жарко стало. С одной стороны, до чего смешны эти вчерашние школьники: с умным видом делают одни и те же ошибки, выдавая их за «открытия» и не зная, что все это опровергнуто еще при их бабушках-дедушках. Но Лесси этот молодец, Коалиции нужна умная, нестандартно мыслящая молодежь.  
  
А потом... И зачем его понесло в буфет! Не мог перекусить чем-нибудь в кабинете? Впрочем, оно и к лучшему: «Предупрежден — значит вооружен».  
  
***  
  
— Иззи, это же чудо просто! — услышал за спиной знакомый голос. «Ноги с математического». Которые последние три месяца раздвигались перед законным мужем, а не перед ним. Впрочем, обращалась бывшая не к Паркеру, а к Изабель Морье, которая вела «Основы композиции» у первого курса. — Это же знаменитое «Забвение» от Леруа-селл, правда? Я и не знала, что оно уже продается! Нюхала пробник — совсем как прошлая версия, а сейчас ясно, что третья нота совсем другая!  
  
Паркер обернулся: «Ноги» уткнулась носом в светлую прядь Морье и восторженно тараторила:  
— Какой запах! Его можно из тысячи узнать!  
  
Паркер отошел от кассы, оставив на ней уже оплаченный обед.  
Запах!  
Как он мог об этом забыть?! Весь его опыт общения с женщинами подсказывал, что любят они не столько ушами, как считалось издавна, сколько носами. Запоминают запахи — куда там специалистам-парфюмерам! Он думал, что с Эриком Миллером у него нет ничего общего? Как бы не так!  
  
Паркер был уверен, что декан Серофф при первой же встрече поймет, с кем именно провела ночь и утро. Это надо так было... впрочем, это он уже говорил. Раз сто пятьдесят.  
  
Обед он провел в душевой кабинке спортивного комплекса, где вылил на себя полбутылки — чтобы уж наверняка — казённого жидкого мыла, противно-розового и, по его убеждению, пахнущего клопами. Но лучше уж запах клопов, чем тюрьма.  
  
Об этом и старался думать, когда столкнулся с Виленой Серофф в ангаре. Правда, тут же накрыло новым страхом: а вдруг она утром не сразу улетела из клуба? Вдруг зашла... хотя бы за кофе, а потом видела, как он улетал, узнала его флиген, как он тогда, в издательстве, узнал ее?  
  
***  
  
— Женщины ничего не смыслят во флигенах, только по цвету их и различают, — убеждал он себя. «Это нормальные женщины. Так нормальные не щеголяют развратного вида Тенью и не шляются по ночным клубам!» - отвечал кто-то внутри.  
Кто-то невозможно трусливый, кто давно уже носа не показывал. Кажется, еще с первого курса... С той самой беседы со следователем из университетской службы безопасности. И вот, пришло время.  
  
— Зачем Серофф заходить туда, она наверняка спешила, мы ведь кувыркались все утро? Я сам едва на работу успел, — Паркер старался озадачить «труса» новыми вопросами, но тот только отмахивался: «по закону подлости».  
  
А еще казалось, за все годы работы в университете он столько раз не сталкивался с Серофф, сколько за три дня, прошедшие с их совместной ночи. Казалось, она специально его подкарауливает, выскакивая каждый раз, как чертик из коробки.  
  
«Это случайность», — убеждал себя Паркер.  
«Случайностей не бывает», — отвечал «трус».  
  
***  
  
Файл со своей книгой Том за эти дни открыл только раз. С усмешкой посмотрел на характеристику главного персонажа:  
_«Друзья считали Эрика сдержанным, умеющим просчитывать каждый свой шаг, не по возрасту рассудительным...»_  
  
А если так?  
_«... считали безбашенным, пустоголовым придурком, слепо верящим в удачу и готовым рискнуть чем угодно ради сущего пустяка»._  
  
Вздохнул, выделил фразу и нажал на отмену.  
  
Оставалось продержаться два дня. А потом — три месяца отпуска. К черту летний семестр, пусть его проведет кто-нибудь другой. За это время Вилена забудет случайно встреченного мальчишку, а главное — он допишет книгу, исправит имя, и все — больше никакого Эрика Миллера.  
  
***  
  
— Ангара нет, ну так напротив торговый центр, у них на крыше поставишь машинку свою. Они разрешают, и охрана, опять же, есть, — хозяйка квартиры позвякивала ключами, а свободной рукой то поправляла занавески на мутно-грязных окнах, то разглаживала покрывало на продавленном диване, то вытирала со стола несуществующую пыль. — Район-то у нас, — начала было, но тут же спохватилась: — А чего, хороший район, не хуже центра, только по вечерам ходить не надо, а чего по вечерам-то ходить? Ночью добрые люди спят, одна шпана бегает! Зато шуметь можно, не то что в центре — после одиннадцати не пикни. А у вас же дело молодое, поплясать там, попрыгать...  
  
Она еще что-то бормотала, но Эрик не слушал. Квартира ему уже нравилась. Он мысленно расставлял те немногие предметы обстановки, которые решил одолжить у Тома Паркера. Молескин, торшер, журнальный столик — и хватит на три месяца.  
  
— А если дорого, так я на двадцатку подвинусь, а? — заглянула ему в глаза хозяйка. — У вас же зверья никакого нет, стены портить некому?  
— Нет, никого нету, — улыбнулся Эрик. — Я согласен! — протянул ладонь, и хозяйка вложила туда ключ.  
  
Одно из важнейших дел было сделано.  
  
Квартира подвернулась на редкость удачная — студия под самой крышей, до дома Тома Паркера — минут десять даже на подержанном флигене, купленном по случаю. Эрик решил, что такой больше подойдет студенту, чем его респектабельный «таун». К тому же, светиться на собственном, мотаясь между квартирами, не стоило. А летать туда придется — после некоторых раздумий тело Тома он в эту квартиру решил не перевозить. Пусть и не собирался приглашать гостей, но мало ли кто заглянет? Объясняйся потом. А к Паркеру точно никто не придет: друзей (настоящих, которые могут нагрянуть в любую минуту) у того не было, а университетских приятелей наверняка устроила официальная версия: поехал в теплые страны подлечить расшалившееся сердце. Всем известно, что последние годы перед заменой — самые трудные, все стараются как угодно, но дотянуть.  
  
С работой тоже повезло: кассиром в маленьком кафе на соседней улице. Первая смена, без обеда, зато в три часа дня уже свободен. Услышав про зарплату, едва не расхохотался: он в неделю получал вдвое больше, чем здесь платили в месяц. Но, кажется, для студентов это считалось неплохим заработком.  
  
Еще немного — и у Миллера будет своя жизнь, не имеющая ничего общего с жизнью Томаса Паркера, профессора одного из крупнейших университетов в мире.  
  
***  
  
И полетели дни «творческого отпуска», как Эрик (или Том?) их называли.  
  
С утра — на работу, там и обедал, неожиданно открыв привлекательность индийской кухни. Потом перечитывал книгу, исправлял мелочи, чувствуя себя художником, который наносит на полотно последние мазки. Некоторые абзацы, правда, пришлось поменять целиком. Вдруг выяснилось, что Эрик Миллер в одежде предпочитает черный цвет, а не светлые оттенки зеленого и коричневого, как было написано.  
  
«Бунтующий подросток», — кривился Паркер вечерами, глядя на развалившегося на кровати Эрика и вспоминая встроенный шкаф в его квартире, в котором стопка черных и темно-серых футболок соседствовала с такого же цвета джинсами. Шорты Эрик отказывался надевать, несмотря на постоянную жару: стеснялся своих тощих волосатых ног. «Не собираюсь изображать хоббита!» — сказал он однажды и запихнул в мусоропровод те, которые Паркер купил в первый день.  
  
Прическу он тоже носил, по мнению Паркера, дурацкую: длинная, неровно подстриженная челка свисала, закрывая глаза. Убирать ее с лица Эрик отказывался. Посмеивался по утрам, уложив тело Тома поближе к стене, а порой еще издевательски сложив ему руки на груди, как покойнику:  
— Сам назад зачесывай, придурок. Это тебе нужно лысину прикрывать. А мне и так нравится!  
  
***  
  
Так прошло две недели, и начался новый семестр. Паркер записал Эрика слушателем на вечерние лекции по «Европейской литературе двадцать первого века», которые обычно читал сам, а этим летом... Он пролистал страницу, выискивая, кого нашли на замену. М-да, Майкл Хокинс. Безотказный Микки, скучный, как амбарная мышь, совершенно не умеющий держать аудиторию. Но лучше он, чем, скажем, Вилена. А ведь она наверняка и в этом разбирается — среди множества ее докторских степеней каких только нет! Но противная бабка не нуждалась ни в дополнительных деньгах, ни в прочих бонусах, которые дает работа в неурочное время, а по вечерам наверняка торчала в барах в поисках новых приключений. Значит, столкнуться с ней не грозило.  
«Так пусть мальчик поживет настоящей студенческой жизнью, — рассуждал Паркер, внося Эрика в списки студентов. — И я вместе с ним, а то за четверть века преподавания начал забывать, как оно там — по другую сторону».  
  
***  
  
Лекции Хокинса были предсказуемо скучными. К тому, что он читал их унылым, монотонным голосом, еще можно было привыкнуть. Но Хокинс настолько боялся отойти от плана урока, что не только не предлагал задавать вопросы, но и поднятые руки часто игнорировал. Паркер был уверен, что многие, записавшиеся еще к нему — о замене объявили только за пару дней до начала семестра — разочарованы. Он им сочувствовал, но...  
  
***  
  
«Искусство требует жертв», — иногда говорил по вечерам Миллеру.  
  
***  
  
— Как правило, человеческих, — отвечал тот ему по утрам.  
  
***  
  
Чувство юмора у его персонажа тоже оказалось... нестандартным. И Паркер стирал в своей книге добрые и безобидные шутки Эрика, заменяя их... Пожалуй, чем-то в духе молодого Джо Гарда... И думал, что некоторые из них во время последнего редактирования придется убрать: меньше всего ему были нужны проблемы с цензурой.  
  
Джо Гард... Последнее время он то и дело возвращался мыслями к нему, бывшему другу. Особенно когда выяснилось, что слова, которыми он успокаивал себя — что бродяга с гитарой никакой не Джо — оказались ложью. Это был он, несомненно, он. Пусть изменившийся за много лет, но есть вещи, над которыми не властно ни время, ни лишения.  
  
Но если вспомнить, как они расстались... Том Паркер считал, что лучше Эрику десятой дорогой обходить тот переулок между «Литерой» и ангаром, в котором обитал Гарден.  
  
Само собой, глупый мальчишка пошел туда следующим же вечером.  
  
***  
  
Песня была незнакомой: про человека, который сделал все, что мог, и теперь стоит на вершине горы, мечтая только об одном — напоследок дотянуться до солнца.  
  
Вот Гарден умолк и раздались... нет, даже не аплодисменты, а так — несколько неуверенных хлопков. И монеты в стоявшую на землю коробку из-под печенья падали редко и будто бы неохотно. Зрители расходились. Дождавшись, пока исчезнет последний, Эрик подошел.  
  
— Спасибо за песню, мистер Гарден.  
— Все для вас, приходите еще, — буркнул тот. Надвинул на лоб шляпу с широкими полями, но Эрик успел заметить и глубокие морщины на лбу, и нездоровую желтизну кожи, и темные круги под глазами. Да уж, потрепала жизнь бывшую университетскую звезду. И не скажешь, что это по нему когда-то сохла половина девчонок в их группе. Преподаватели называли Джо необычайно талантливым и прочили великое будущее… В такие минуты «зануда Томми» ему даже завидовал.  
На секунду в глазах потемнело от горечи, от поднявшегося из глубины души чувства вины. Если бы он тогда...  
Нет уж. Никакого «если». Он сделал все правильно.  
  
Эрик вытащил из кошелька сотню. Ну и пусть, что день работы, для хорошего дела не жалко. Под руку попались несколько монет — и их прихватил, никогда не любил выковыривать из кармашка и подсчитывать мелочь, а тому, кто живет на улице, все пригодится. Бросил в коробку, поднял глаза и наткнулся на взгляд Гардена — больше недоумевающий, чем довольный.  
  
— Бумажку не потеряйте. — И усмешка все та же, будто и не прошло четверти века с их последней встречи.  
— Это вам.  
Гарден спрятал сотню в карман, оставив в коробке только мелочь, уставился выжидающе.  
  
А ведь действуют эти психологические уловки, даже на тех, кто знает о них все на свете! Под таким взглядом не захочешь, а заговоришь. И Эрик начал рассказывать — торопливо, сбивчиво:  
  
— Я недавно в городе, но собираюсь остаться. Недавно работу нашел, в кафе, но ничего, главное — устроиться. Я так рад, что увидел вас, мистер Гарден! Я ведь на ваших песнях вырос, у меня и альбомы все есть. А самая любимая — из первого.  
— В первом еще не мои, так — студенческие, — перебил было Гарден, но Эрик отмахнулся:  
— Знаю, знаю!  
И вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, запел. Их с Гардом песню, ту самую:  
— Для веселья нам даны молодые годы! Жизнь пройдёт — иссякнут силы. Ждёт всех смертных мрак могилы — так велит природа...  
  
«Гард, прости, — будто пытался вложить в звуки, слова, дыхание. — Да, я был сволочью, но ведь можно начать все пусть не с начала, но с чистой страницы?»  
  
Гарден помрачнел, и Эрик на секунду испугался: а вдруг узнает? «И черт с ним, пускай!» — мелькнула мысль.  
— В преисподнюю спустись, ввысь на небо поднимись, — продолжил. — В час урочный всё живое злая смерть своей кос... ою...  
Ну вот, опять не дотянул, влепил паузу где придется — так же, как годы назад. Гарден присмотрелся, но ничего не сказал. Не узнал.  
  
— Мне пора, надеюсь вас еще раз увидеть, — Эрик протянул руку. — Меня зовут Эрик, Эрик Миллер.  
Гарден ответил на рукопожатие — до чего знакомо!  
— Обязательно увидимся. До встречи, Эрик Миллер.  
  
***  
  
— А вдруг он меня все-таки узнал? Вот, еще одна глупость. Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь их делать? — орал вечером Паркер.  
  
***  
  
— Кого узнал? Тебя? — посмеивался утром Эрик. — Так ведь я — не ты!  
  
***  
  
— Ты — не я? Само собой! Я — нормальный человек, профессор университета. А ты... Ты, если хочешь знать, вообще не существуешь!


	6. Первая любовь

В этот раз Хокинс превзошел себя: занудствовал про творчество первых прозаиков Коалиции — без пауз, не меняя интонации. Если бы Эрик не знал, что, к примеру, «Мертвая луна» — захватывающий детектив, который он когда-то прочитал за ночь, не отрываясь, то мог бы и поверить, что это «энциклопедия жизни человеческого общества времен окончания эры Разобщенности». И в жизни бы не открыл.  
  
— Скучные уроки годны лишь на то, чтобы внушить ненависть и к тем, кто их преподает, и ко всему преподаваемому, — проворчал Эрик, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
Сидевшая справа от него девушка прыснула. И вдруг улыбнулась хитро и произнесла эту фразу по-французски. Помолчала и добавила:  
— Окончательно соскучившись, мы перестаем скучать.  
  
Эрик удивленно взглянул не нее. Кажется, он уже «переставал скучать»! Вспомнилась одна из самых популярных студенческих игр, «Угадай, откуда». Тем, кто считал себя интеллектуальной элитой, нужно было не только узнать изречение, но и произнести его так, как оно звучало в оригинале. Неужели в это играют до сих пор?  
— Не самые известные слова Ларошфуко, — одобрительно кивнул, принимая вызов.  
  
Соседка оказалась серьезным противником. Легко узнавала и переводила на родной язык фразы, когда-то прозвучавшие на французском, немецком, латыни и даже венгерском, отвечая русскими, арабскими и испанскими. Он тоже старался изо всех сил, и страшно обрадовался, когда на его:  
— «Жизнь коротка, и поэтому не следует терять времени, нужно наслаждаться ею», — девушка виновато улыбнулась, развела руками:  
— Китайского не знаю, увы. Так далеко мне бывать не приходилось.  
— А в других местах приходилось? — удивился Эрик.  
— Мои родители были актерами, так что в детстве пришлось много поездить. Венди, — протянула она руку. — Венди Баярд.  
Эрик тоже представился, чуть дольше, чем полагалось, задержав ее ладонь в своей.  
— «Баярд»? Как рыцарь без страха и упрека?  
Венди кивнула:  
— Или как пистолет. Знаете, было такое оружие... Ой, что это я — наверняка знаете. Не страшно? — улыбнулась хитро.  
  
***  
  
Он мысленно поморщился. Всю жизнь — инстинктивно, что ли? — Том избегал таких женщин. Слишком умных, не желающих прислушиваться к тому, что советуют их женские журналы, и притворяться милыми идиотками — хотя бы для того, чтобы идиотом не чувствовал себя мужчина.  
  
Слишком самоуверенных. Нет, не тех, чья внешняя неприступность смущает неопытных, но легко слетает под суровым ветром враждебности и критики. С такими он как раз ладил легко. А вот Венди и ей подобные — в них угадывалась какая-то непостижимая внутренняя сила. Дед, помнится, называл ее «стальным стержнем». И у Венди он чувствовался, этот на совесть выкованный клинок, проступал даже сквозь теплый взгляд карих глаз и мягкую улыбку.  
  
А еще Том старался держаться подальше от слишком красивых. Хотя он не был уверен в том, что Венди красива. Если бы его спросили, какая в ней самая привлекательная черта, вряд ли сумел бы ответить. Вроде бы ничего примечательного, но взглянешь — и дух захватывает. Не красота — обаяние. Горячее, всепобеждающее, заставлявшее смелых терять голову, а неуверенных, боязливых — отступать, даже отпрыгивать в сторону; так люди инстинктивно отдергивают ладонь от раскаленной плиты.  
Похоже, Том Паркер был трусом.  
  
***  
  
— Абсолютно. Кто же боится красавиц? — улыбнулся Эрик, с удовольствием отметив, как щеки Венди порозовели — наверняка от его комплимента.  
  
***  
  
Во время перерыва они с Венди вышли на балкон. Обычно Эрик проводил это время в одиночестве, не присоединяясь к остальным. Одно дело — наблюдать, впитывать в себя их разговоры, манеры, специфические словечки. И совсем другое — завязывать с кем-то обреченные на провал отношения. Последнее было нечестным. Он и сейчас так считал, но... Он же не собирался ни встречаться с ней, ни, тем более, спать. Завтра он вообще сядет на другое место. А сейчас их свел вместе случай, так почему бы не поболтать?  
  
Дневная жара почти спала, заходящее солнце едва дотягивалось до белого каменного ограждения, внизу шумели студенты с первых этажей.  
Венди рассказывала о себе — сначала не очень охотно. Но зря, что ли, он годами вылавливал из пустых студенческих голов крупицы знаний? Сумел разговорить и ее.  
  
Родилась Венди неподалеку от Денвера, но не была в нем лет с трех. Пришлось много переезжать — сначала с родителями, потом, после их развода и нового замужества матери — одной. Учиться получалось лишь урывками, но Венди не сдавалась.  
  
— Осталось три класса, и получу диплом библиотекаря, — хвасталась она.  
— А что дальше? Пойдете в «центральную»?  
Венди едва заметно нахмурилась:  
— Туда берут не всех, и опыт нужен. Я бы лучше куда-нибудь, где старинные книги, настоящие. Люблю их. Зато, — вновь повеселела она, — сразу дадут пятый уровень! А у вас какой?  
«Второй», — чуть не ляпнул Эрик, но вовремя спохватился.  
— Недавно дали шестой. Еще три года назад мог получить, но ленился подавать заявку.  
— А где вы тогда брали учебные материалы? — ахнула Венди.  
Эрик загадочно улыбнулся.  
— У нас, программистов, уровень доступа несколько... аморфный.  
  
Венди кивнула, но без улыбки, задумчиво, и он испугался — не ляпнул ли, случайно, лишнего? Ладно, у студентов вечно язык без костей. Невозможно ходить застегнутым на все пуговицы, он же не Том Паркер — вечно трясущийся за свою шкуру конформист? Если уж бояться такой милой девушки, как Венди — лучше никогда из дому не высовываться, дольше проживешь. Только вот зачем она, жизнь такая?  
  
— А у Лао Цзы мне нравится другое изречение, — сказала ему Венди на прощание. — «Если любят тебя — становишься сильнее, если любишь сам - отважнее».  
  
***  
  
Паркер водил карандашом по бумаге, стараясь сосредоточиться. Раньше всегда помогало. Но сейчас перед ним, как наяву, было лицо Венди. Вот она улыбается, отбрасывает со лба прядь волос, протягивает ему руку, знакомясь.  
  
Глянул на бумагу и усмехнулся. Оказывается, он неосознанно выписывал иероглифы! «Любовь»... «Силы»... «Отвага»...  
Дописал изречение до конца, полюбовался, скомкал листок и бросил в мусорную корзину. Дурацкая фраза. Как и все красивые слова.  
  
И все равно ночью долго не получалось заснуть. Стоило закрыть глаза — вспоминалась она. Венди... Интересно, Эрик обратил внимание, какая у нее нежная кожа? А эти каштановые, с явным рыжим оттенком, волосы? Даже в темном классе они отливали золотом, а на солнце наверняка горят, как раскаленная проволока.  
  
Том прошелся на кухню — сам, не включая вертушку. Налил воды в стакан и жадно выпил. Подумать только, он и не ожидал, что встреча с этой девушкой так его заденет!  
  
Пришла даже мысль: а не вернуться ли внезапно из отпуска, дочитывать лекции самому? Тогда можно будет, например, попросить Венди остаться после одной из них, чтобы помочь ему что-нибудь отнести в кабинет, а там...  
  
А там она недоумевающе посмотрит:  
— Вы спятили, профессор Паркер?  
Хорошо, если жалобу не напишет.  
  
Пускай все остается, как есть. Впрочем, никто не помешает ему — вернее, Эрику — петь дифирамбы одному из лучших преподавателей. Пусть рассказывает Венди, какое влияние на него оказали статьи господина Паркера (сорок восьмое место в сотне лучших журналистов планеты) и записи его лекций. Как он надеялся попасть именно к нему, привлеченный восторженными отзывами его бывших студентов, но — не судьба.  
Да, пусть.  
А потом, когда Эрик Миллер внезапно исчезнет, — а он это обязательно сделает — профессор Паркер («Ах, я о вас столько слышала!») сможет утешить растерянную девушку.  
  
***  
  
— Делать мне больше нечего, только рассказывать Венди о том, какой ты замечательный! — посмеивался утром Эрик, застегивая джинсы. Майку он — впервые за все время — вручил вертушке с приказом отгладить. Майку... С выпрямляющимися после стирки волокнами... Не идиот ли?  
  
***  
  
— Добрый вечер! — сегодня Венди была не в футболке, а в блузке с узором из дырочек (в тайном девичьем словаре наверняка было специальное название для этой красоты).  
Том Паркер наверняка оценил бы то, что она старается ему понравиться, может, даже усмехнулся бы снисходительно: «Клюнуло!»  
А Эрик просто обрадовался. Казалось, он мог сейчас взлететь без флигена, сделать пару кругов над кампусом и приземлиться на крышу самого высокого из окрестных зданий.  
  
Они устроились на последнем ряду, и эта лекция тоже прошла незаметно — за игрой в скраббл. Эрик то и дело ошибался, подолгу думал над каждым ходом. То есть, конечно, не думал, а любовался Венди, но надеялся, что вид у него при этом был наисерьезнейший.  
  
Потом долго не могли расстаться — стояли на переходном мосту неподалеку от входа в ангар, болтали о разном.  
Эрик все же заговорил о Паркере. О том, что записывался именно на его лекции, что разочарован. И о статьях упомянул, об их влиянии на него.  
  
Венди нахмурилась:  
— Я читала только одну, и больше не захотелось.  
— Почему? — Он честно старался не показать, насколько его задел и пренебрежительный тон Венди, и сами слова.  
— Он писал о том, что стоит сдвинуть возраст легализации Клонов с восемнадцати до двадцати одного года.  
  
Он с трудом вспомнил, о какой именно статье речь. Когда он писал такое? Точно, было: года полтора назад, перед самыми выборами в сенат. И ведь приходило в голову отказаться! Но... «Таким людям не отказывают, Том», — проницательный взгляд его декана, обещание премии и прочих благ, само собой, не имеющих никакого значения рядом с благодарностью будущего сенатора Коулсона. Или с его неудовольствием — в случае отказа.  
  
— Все журналисты иногда пишут то, во что не верят, — объяснил Эрик. — Разве вам никогда не приходилось делать что-нибудь, идущее вразрез с убеждениями? Просто потому, что... так принято, что ли?  
— Никогда, — твердо ответила Венди, и у него даже сомнений не появилось в ее правдивости.  
  
Тома бы от такой негибкости передернуло. Даже если бы успокоил себя: «молодая еще, жизни не видела», осадок бы все равно остался.  
Эрик слов не находил от восхищения.  
  
— Но вы все-таки почитайте его статьи по литературоведению. Они прекрасны, правда, — кажется, его голос звучал почти умоляюще.  
— Я попробую, — улыбнулась Венди.  
  
***  
  
— А где ваш флиген? — спросил, когда они, наконец-то, добрались до «пешеходной» двери ангара.  
— У меня его нет. Я живу неподалеку, часа полтора на скутере.  
— Но зачем тогда... — он не успел договорить «... Ты пришла сюда, к ангару?»  
— Очень не хотелось сразу расставаться, — ответила она. — Мне нравятся наши разговоры. И вы... ты мне тоже нравишься.  
У Эрика дыхание перехватило: сам он наверняка не сумел так просто об этом сказать.  
Венди сняла с плеча рюкзак и начала было его развязывать, но Эрик ее остановил:  
— Так давай подброшу, мне нетрудно!  
Она согласилась.  
  
— Такое чувство, что ты везешь королеву, — улыбнулась она, когда Эрик осторожно, соблюдая все правила безопасности, поднялся над университетскими крышами.  
— Так и есть, — кивнул он.  
  
***  
  
Район, в котором Венди жила, чем-то напоминал его собственный. Вернее, тот, где снимал квартиру Эрик Миллер. Старые дома без ангаров, посадочные площадки на крышах магазинов, многие даже без ограждений; громкая музыка и граффити.  
  
— До встречи! — пальцы Венди сжали его ладонь, и тело Эрика отозвалось на это прикосновение — как и положено молодому здоровому организму этого возраста.  
— Что, меня даже не пригласят на чашку чая?  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
  
Что ж, ему тоже не хотелось торопить события.  
  
***  
  
Впрочем, месяц спустя Эрик больше так не думал.  
  
Время шло, а в их с Венди отношениях ничего не менялось. Они играли в глупые игры и пересмеивались на лекциях, долго разговаривали после них, не в силах расстаться. Потом он подвозил ее до дома, и Венди прощалась — до завтра. Правда, в последние пару раз она при этом уже не пожимала руку, а касалась губами его щеки, но зайти не предлагала, а на его намеки качала головой и отшучивалась.  
  
***  
  
Дома подливал масла в огонь Том, в глубине души так и не простивший Венди резких слов о его статье.  
  
Эрик посмеивался над всеми его дурацким предположениями: что она обыкновенная динамщица, которая возится с ним только ради бесплатного транспорта; что она фригидна; что дома ее ждет муж-спортсмен и семеро детей.  
  
Впрочем, один раз ему удалось задеть Эрика:  
  
— А что, если она тоже чья-то Тень? — заявил он, разминаясь и потягиваясь после переключения. — Вот представь, заходит она домой, щелкает кнопкой, и — вуаля! — вместо милой девушки противная бабулька вроде нашей соседки, миссис Пински? Кстати: если ты, урод, еще раз сложишь мне руки на груди, я подстригу тебя под полубокс! И нечего будет «рассеянным жестом» отбрасывать со лба!  
  
— Не подстрижешь, — посмеивался утром Эрик, привычно складывая руки Тома на груди. — Тебе тогда половину своей дурацкой книги переписать придется, а заодно смириться с потерей той части женской аудитории, которая на все эти «рассеянные жесты» и ведется. А будешь бурчать — я тебе в руки еще свечку воткну. Горящую!  
  
— Кстати, — добавил, уже выходя, — сегодня я снова встречаюсь с Гарденом. Надеюсь уговорить его начать новую жизнь. Надо же попробовать исправить то, что ты испортил, раз возможность появилась?  
  
С Джо он действительно встречался почти каждый день, перед лекциями. Снабжал деньгами, пытался разговорить. Деньги тот брал охотно, а от бесед уклонялся — то начиная новую песню, то просто отворачиваясь, демонстрируя плохое настроение. Один раз, правда, вспылил:  
— Думаешь, ты один такой умный, да? Думаешь, я не пробовал? Тебе, желторотому, не понять, что это такое, когда ты приходишь на собеседование — куда угодно, хоть в клуб в деревне Косое Рылово — а они уже в твой файл заглянули, а там крупными буквами: где сидел, сколько и за что? Ладно, вали отсюда... умник.  
  
Но Эрик все равно не терял надежды. И чем больше Паркера раздражали его встречи с Джо, с тем большим упорством он добивался его расположения.  
  
***  
  
Впрочем, слова Тома про Тень Эрик не забыл, и в тот же вечер решил поговорить с Венди начистоту.  
  
— Но почему? — спросил в ответ на очередной отказ, стараясь, чтобы недовольные интонации не пробились сквозь шутливые. — Что ты скрываешь такого?  
— У всех есть тайны. Уверена, и у тебя тоже, — она вдруг нахмурилась, взглянула прямо в глаза. А Эрику на мгновение показалось — в самую душу, даже не по себе стало. — Ведь у тебя есть тайна, правда?  
— Э-э-э... конечно, — вымученно улыбнулся он. — Ладно, увидимся.  
  
***  
  
«А может, она и сама — Тень?» — вспомнилось, когда подлетал к дому Паркера.  
  
Нет, этого быть не могло. Венди, с ее теплым взглядом карих глаз, с мягкой, застенчивой улыбкой... Венди, которая любит литературу позапрошлого века и прекрасно в ней разбирается? Нет, сама мысль о том, что эта удивительная женщина может оказаться набором клеток и органов, собранным по заказу, была кощунственной.  
  
«Тени такими не бывают», — уговаривал себя Эрик, пока шел по ангару к лифтам. К тому времени, когда у двери полез в карман за ключами, почти уговорил. Потому что тени — это загорелые грудастые блондинки с бессмысленным взглядом мультяшно-огромных глаз. Они толкутся в пыльной темноте ночных клубов, а не работают в библиотеках и не читают классиков. А Венди... это Венди.  
  
Тело Томаса лежало на кровати в той же позе, в которой он его оставил, уходя. Разве что голова склонилась на грудь, и теперь свет лампы отражался от хорошо заметной — да, нечего себя обманывать — лысины.  
— Мерзкий старикан, — хмыкнул Эрик. — Вот возьму и не буду перелезать в тебя, ясно?  
  
Само собой, тот не ответил, но на секунду показалось, что усмехнулся, как иногда усмехался, проверяя студенческие сочинения — понимающе так, с чувством превосходства.  
  
Эрик быстро, чтобы не передумать, улегся рядом с Томом и щелкнул кнопкой перехода.  
  
***  
  
— Вот так, мальчик, погулял — и хватит с тебя! — довольно усмехнулся Том.  
Вытянул вперед руки, размял кисти. Как ему надоел этот болван с примитивными шутками! Придумал бы, что ли, что-нибудь другое! А с обещанием его подстричь Том и правда погорячился. В книге и так достаточно исправлений.  
  
Он сам, не доверяя вертушке, сварил себе кофе. Поужинал и сел к молескину — переписывать очередную главу.  
  
***  
  
Ночью ему снилась миссис Пински, лежавшая на огромной кровати с балдахином в невероятно развратной позе. Полы халата разошлись, и взгляд так и притягивала полоска розовой кожи между темным краем чулка и отделанной кружевом резинкой панталон. «Какая мерзость!» — с этой мыслью Том попятился к двери.  
  
— Эти Тени — такая мерзость! — он и не заметил, как в комнате появилась Венди. Она ласково улыбалась, так же, как сегодня, прощаясь с ним. На левом запястье у нее был знакомый браслет. — Ужасно, правда? — она печально вздохнула, легла рядом со старухой и щелкнула кнопкой.  
  
— Так напоить тебя чаем, милый? — подмигнула ему миссис Пински, вставая.  
Томас... Эрик... они стояли, будто окаменев, глядя, как чертова бабка приближается, на ходу сбрасывая халат и глупо хихикая. Вот подошла совсем близко, впилась в рот слюнявым поцелуем...  
  
***  
  
— Не-ет! — Томас проснулся, включил свет — чтобы точно убедиться, что он один в комнате, что кошмар отступил. Само собой, в спальне никого не было — лишь тело Эрика рядом, на кровати. Вдруг показалось, что тонкие губы Тени искривились в усмешке.  
  
Томас вытер пот со лба. «Глупости, показалось», — успокоил себя. Просто игра света, отблеск фар от пролетевшего флигена... Давно пора сменить ночные шторы. Тени не улыбаются, не влияют на своего хозяина, заставляя его принимать глупые решения, не чувствуют, не любят и не страдают. Живут положенный срок и отправляются на утилизацию. И все. Месяц-другой — и Эрик Миллер превратится в ничто, а он, Томас Паркер, проживет еще много лет, изредка заказывая новую Тень, само собой, самого модного фенотипа. И к черту индивидуальность! Конечно, на него тогда вряд ли обратит внимание девушка вроде Венди...  
  
При воспоминании о ней вдруг тоскливо заныло сердце, и до ужаса захотелось немедленно стать Эриком — счастливым, молодым, влюбленным Эриком Миллером, а мерзкого и циничного Томаса позабыть навсегда в его поганой квартире.  
  
Какие только глупости не приходят в голову бессонными ночами?  
  
***  
  
— Может быть, сходим в кино? — как бы между прочим предложил Эрик сразу после лекции. — Ты, наверное, слышала про новую серию «Борьбы за огонь»? Компания обещает множество новых спецэффектов.  
— Давно хотела увидеть, — кивнула Венди.  
  
Сам он в жизни бы не пошел на глупую сказку для детей и подростков, но куда еще можно было позвать Венди? Не в ресторан же, как прочих своих пассий? И не в клуб вроде «Ред Манго».  
К тому же, кинотеатр располагался в торговом центре напротив его дома. Может, она согласится зайти к нему, раз уж к себе не зовет?  
  
***  
  
— Тебе нравится? — поинтересовался Эрик через полчаса после того, как их закрыли в капсуле просмотра. Смотреть на бегающих по экрану пещерных людей, пусть даже созданных с учетом всех известных данных палеонтологии, было скучно. Попкорн и колу он не взял, слуховые и тактильные спецэффекты его всегда раздражали, адреналиновый пластырь — последнее изобретение кинокомпании, помогающее полнее ощутить все переживания героев — тоже не стал наклеивать. И предназначенный для Венди так и остался лежать на подлокотнике кресла.  
— Ужасно, — усмехнулась она. — Из моего любимого рассказа сделали что-то среднее между глупым романчиком и рекламой последних научных достижений! Даже спецэффекты не спасают!  
  
Эрик был согласен с каждым словом. С другой стороны, в кино ведь ходят не только ради фильма?  
  
Венди защелкала тумблерами, выключая «вибрацию», «атмосферные явления», «запахи» и «звук». Потянулась к кнопке «изображение», но передумала — на него можно было просто не обращать внимания.  
Повернулась к Эрику:  
— Не зря же мы сюда пришли, — с этими словами она первая поцеловала его.  
  
***  
  
— Приглашаю тебя в гости, — торжественно объявил Эрик, когда служащий кинотеатра открыл их капсулу. — На чашку чая.  
— С печеньем? — хитро взглянула на него Венди. Яркие губы припухли от поцелуев, из «ракушки» на затылке выбилось несколько прядей...  
— Э-э-э... подозреваю, что даже без заварки, — развел руками он. Все-таки в этой квартире он не жил — так, забегал с утра и после работы. Так что в холодильнике было пусто. Впрочем, Венди все равно откажется — раз уж столько времени прошло от их знакомства до поцелуя, то до секса наверняка придется ждать год-другой.  
— Согласна.  
  
Эрик с трудом удержался от удивленного возгласа. Так привык к ее отказам, что больше растерялся, чем обрадовался.  
  
В длинной трубе перехода между торговым центром и своим домом он взял Венди за руку. Этот мост был не похож на те, которые соединяли университетские здания. Каменный, плохо освещенный, а по ночам еще и служивший убежищем для всякой местной швали, которая, похоже, использовала его и в качестве туалета.  
— В таких местах стоит смотреть под ноги, — прошептала Венди, когда Эрик, высоко подняв голову, двинулся по коридору. Послушался и не пожалел — почти сразу пришлось перешагнуть через вонючую, кем-то уже размазанную кучку.  
  
Первая группа, человек из пяти, спала вповалку шагах в десяти от входа. Они с Венди осторожно обошли ее.  
  
От следующей отделился высокий, широкоплечий тип, и Эрик пожалел, что у него нет с собой чего-нибудь тяжелого. А лучше — аннулятора с полным зарядом.  
  
— Десятка есть? — прохрипел тот.  
Эрик вытащил из кармана несколько бумажек, нашел нужную, протянул бродяге. Тот посмотрел на просвет, понюхал, сунул в карман. Повернулся к Венди:  
— Какая те-елка! — протянул к ней руку, но Эрик ее перехватил.  
— Убью, — сказал и сам удивился своим интонациям. И тому, насколько ему было плевать и на то, что противник выше и наверняка сильнее, и на то, что к нему могут присоединиться остальные. И уверенности, что если этот гад не отступит, точно убьет всю компанию голыми руками. Сжимал широкое запястье, все сильней и сильней, пока бродяга не задергался, не застонал глухо:  
— Пусти, ты, псих гребаный!  
Отпустил, и тот шарахнулся, вернулся к своим.  
— Шуток не понимает, чокнутый, — пробормотал, снова присаживаясь у стены.  
  
— Ты был похож на пещерного человека, который защищает свою женщину, — рассмеялась Венди, когда Эрик закрыл за ними дверь своей квартиры. — До чего тонок у нас, людей, налет цивилизованности и как легко он слетает под натиском базовых инстинктов!  
— Это ужасно, да? — Ее кожа под блузкой оказалась горячей и восхитительно нежной.  
— Это прекрасно, — прошептала она, помогая Эрику стянуть его майку.  
  
***  
  
Прощаться не хотелось, но и оставить Венди здесь до утра он не мог.  
В шесть, если не переключить браслет на владельца, сработает сигнал тревоги, и в дом Паркера нагрянут проверяющие из Ди-комплекса.  
  
И все равно Эрику не хотелось ее отпускать. Может, еще немного? А потом он успеет распрощаться с Венди до шести — ей ведь тоже на работу?  
  
Эрик приподнялся на локте, склонился к ней и в сотый, кажется, раз, замер от восхищения. И от того, что эта прекрасная девушка — его.  
— Мне пора, — вздохнула Венди. Коснулась губами его щеки и села в кровати.  
— Что-то не так? — Эрик даже не подумал, что она сама захочет сразу уйти. А еще месяц назад только порадовался бы такой «удобной» любовнице.  
— Нет, что ты! Просто... Я не могу остаться. Очень хочу, честно! Но не могу.  
  
«Потому что утром мне надо переключать Тень на Владельца», — договорил за нее Эрик. Неужели его ночной кошмар станет реальностью?!  
— Мама будет волноваться? — спросил, очень надеясь, что голос его не выдаст.  
  
Венди долго молчала, так долго, что Эрик почти уверился в том, что прав насчет Тени.  
— Не мама, — тихо ответила она. — Дочка. Меня ждет дочка.


	7. Ева

— А ведь я предупреждал, что с ней что-то не так! — никогда еще голос Паркера не звучал так торжествующе. — «Дочка»! Сколько, ты говорил, девчонке лет? Шесть?

Тень, само собой, ничего не ответила, и Том махнул рукой.  
Открыл молескин:  
— Сейчас мы эту линию быстро и красиво завершим. Само собой, ни о каком внебрачном ребенке даже упоминать не будем — все-таки положительная героиня. Не стоит подавать плохой пример юношеству. Хочешь, она трагически погибнет... скажем, при нападении религиозных фанатиков на лабораторию, в которой ты работал? Не хочешь?.. Ну и дурак.

А интересней всего было то, что Паркер тоже не хотел все обрывать. Это Эрик, глупец, от слов своей подружки дара речи лишился. Только и сумел, что проводить ее до дома и поцеловать на прощание.

А Тому такая Венди нравилась куда больше. Не холодная, безупречная идеалистка, готовая всех судить с высоты своей молодости, принципов и довольно ограниченного опыта. Нет, лучше так: «однажды оступившаяся — а кто в молодости не ошибался? — но сохранившая оптимизм и веру в людей, способность любить и прощать». Такая, возможно, и его сумела бы... Наверняка сумела бы понять.  
«У всех есть свои тайны».  
Они были и у Эрика, и у Тома. Так почему им не быть у прекрасной Венди Баярд? Неоднозначный персонаж всегда интереснее положительного.

Том стер последний абзац, захлопнул молескин и перебрался в кровать. Похоже, он не скоро порадует Лоуренса новой редакцией книги. Впрочем, до конца отпуска еще месяц, многое может измениться. А завтра у него... у них с Эриком важное дело: пойдут знакомиться с дочерью своей любимой.

— Я не очень-то умею ладить с детьми, — вздохнул Том. — А ты?  
Тень молчала.

***

— Какая красивая кукла! Правда, Ева? — Венди повертела в руках пластиковую коробку, в которой открывала и закрывала глаза кудрявая красотка в кружевном платье, и протянула ее дочери.  
— Красивая, — безо всякого энтузиазма отозвалась та. Но подарок взяла, кивнула Эрику и снова скрылась за шуршащей бамбуковой занавесью, из-за которой недавно выскочила с криком:  
— Мама! Наконец-то!

Венди с виноватой улыбкой пошла за ней.  
Эрик остался в маленькой — даже меньше, чем в его квартире — гостиной. Журнальный стол, пара стульев, яркое кресло-подушка (наверняка детское). Книжная полка с рядом старинных — бумажных еще — книг. Видимо, это самое ценное, что было в комнате, а то и во всей квартире.

На стенах несколько фотографий: Венди-школьница, с родителями; Венди с дочерью — девчонке года два... Какой-то мужик в форме пограничной охраны Ди-комплекса — светловолосый, широкоплечий. Стандартный фенотип для Тени-мужчины. Неужели и настоящие такими бывают? Эрик, мысленно сгорая от стыда, снял фото со стены — взглянуть на обратную сторону, где обычно пишут что-нибудь на память. Точно, есть: «любимой Венди от Маркуса».

— Мы задержались, — Венди выглядела растерянной и виноватой, девчонка — сердитой, надувшейся.  
— Мне в любом случае пора, — Эрик надеялся, что никто не заметил, как он быстро повесил фото Маркуса на место. — Увидимся завтра. Приятно было познакомиться, Ева, — протянул он руку девчонке. Та нехотя мазнула по ней ладошкой. — Удивительно, до чего вы с ней не похожи, — это он уже Венди, обнимая ее на прощание. Ева действительно была копией Маркуса: светловолосая, с кукольным личиком и огромными голубыми глазами. Ничего общего с загорелой, кареглазой и темноволосой Венди. — Встретил бы на улице, ни за что не поверил бы, что вы — мама и дочка!  
Плечи Венди под его ладонями вдруг напряглись.  
— Не говори ерунды, — она сердито отстранилась. — Мы достаточно похожи, если, конечно, у тебя глаза на месте! Хотя согласна — с отцом у нее больше общего, — кивнула на фото на стене. — Ладно, до завтра, — и выставила его за дверь.  
Даже не поцеловав на прощание!  
Да что он такого сказал?

***

— А действительно, что ты такого сказал? Из-за чего она разозлилась? — поинтересовался вечером Паркер, смывая из-под носа нарисованные маркером залихватские усы. Эрик не оставил без внимания его просьбу разнообразить ассортимент дурацких шуток. Руки на груди складывать перестал, зато дополнил физиономию Паркера совершенно лишней, по его мнению, деталью. И как на этого идиота обратила внимание Венди?

Прошелся по комнате, несколько раз энергично взмахнул руками и тут же скривился: сердце. Кажется, ему не шли на пользу все эти развлечения с Тенью. Пора, пора прекращать... А то и до замены не дотянет.

***

— Поди пойми этих женщин, — утром пожал плечами Эрик. Натянул отглаженную вертушкой майку, прошел в ванную, обмакнул в тюбик с пастой зубочистку и нарисовал на щеке Паркера знак, у одного из племен Океании имевший значение «не обладающий больше мужской силой». — Сердце, говоришь? Ну, ты уж держись, бедняга! Мне ведь без тебя тоже не прожить. А мне понравилось, знаешь ли. Сейчас напишу в службу поддержки Отдела Теней — чтобы добавляли кардиостимуляторы на время, пока ты носишь браслет. Все, ухожу — мне еще у Венди прощения просить за вчерашнее. Знать бы еще, за что именно.

***

— Эрик, ты не сердишься на меня за вчерашнее? — Венди выглядела несчастной и расстроенной. — Я и подумать не могла, что Ева так отреагирует. Хотя ее можно понять: мы всегда жили вдвоем. Она даже отца своего никогда не видела — тот пропал за три месяца до ее рождения.  
— А что, у тебя за все эти годы никого не было?  
Венди пожала плечами:  
— Конечно. Я так никого и не полюбила.  
— А-а-а... меня?  
Венди улыбнулась, а у Эрика сердце чуть не выскочило из груди. Ему только что признались в любви!  
— Я тоже очень тебя люблю, — прошептал, обнимая ее.  
— И спасибо за куклу, — вдруг вспомнила она. — Еве всегда такую хотелось.  
Эрик кивнул довольно: похоже, он был на правильном пути.

Этим вечером Ева от него не пряталась. Впрочем, и разговаривать особо не желала: сидела в своем кресле с новой куклой и что-то тихо ей мурлыкала.

***

Разговорились они примерно через неделю после знакомства. Девчонка оказалась неглупой и забавной, прочем, другого и ожидать не приходилось — с такой-то мамой.  
В ту ночь он остался у Венди.

***

— Я хочу на ней жениться, — сказал он Паркеру перед тем, как передвинуть кнопку в браслете.

— Ты идиот, — ответил тот минуту спустя. Подошел к зеркалу, глянул — лицо чистое, одежда тоже. Ни усов, ни веснушек, ни дурацких надписей. В последнее время глупые шутки вдруг прекратились. Мальчишка взрослел на глазах: любовь к Венди и попытки почувствовать себя отцом ее дочери явно шли ему на пользу. А сам Том понимал, что запутался. Пора, давно пора было прекращать «игру в персонажа», тем более, что писать книгу это совершенно не помогало.

И эта история с Венди... Стоило объясниться с ней, и как можно скорее. Но он не мог. Она ведь уйдет, наверняка уйдет от него... от них. Или не признаваться, а продолжать жить двумя жизнями?

Днем он будет Томасом Паркером, профессором университета. А вечером, заскочив к себе в квартиру и переключившись на Тень, будет улетать к Венди. Пожалуй, так будет лучше всего.

***

— Ты волнуешься? — Ева уставилась на него своими кукольными глазами.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Потому что люди не едят карандаши! Только если волнуются или у них не получается что-то. Когда у меня рисунок плохо выходит, я тоже их ем. Они немножко вкусные.  
— Очень, очень вкусные, — согласился Эрик, не очень понимая, о чем говорит. Мельком глянул на картинку: море, коралловый риф и разноцветные рыбки вокруг. Все тщательно прорисовано и раскрашено в яркие цвета. Эрик уже не помнил, как обычно рисуют дети ее возраста, но почему-то думал, что куда хуже. Видимо, у Евы талант.

И, кстати, она была права: он волновался. Именно сегодня Эрик хотел поговорить с Венди.  
А пока сам не мог поверить, что готов так круто изменить свою жизнь. Почти полвека считал самым главным свободу, давно уверил себя и других в том, что он закоренелый холостяк, а сейчас все решилось за несколько недель!

Подошел к полкам на стене, машинально снял одну из книг. Вспомнил, как в детстве открывал наобум и читал седьмую строчку сверху.  
Что же ему подскажет... судьба? Нет, конечно, не она, а случай. Но разве не совокупность случаев и наших решений ее определяют?

_«Правду говорить легко и приятно...»_

И как это понимать? Что ему стоит рассказать Венди все, как есть? Или?..  
Смотря что считать правдой.  
Он ее любит — это правда.  
Готов ради нее на... на многое. Это тоже правда.  
А остальное просто не важно.

***

— Я даже не знаю, что ответить, — Венди подняла глаза от кружевной салфетки, которую рассматривала последние пару минут — с тех пор, как Эрик попросил ее стать его женой. На коробочку с кольцом и не взглянула. Показалось даже, что она расстроилась, а не обрадовалась.  
— Правду, — снова не к месту вспомнилась фраза из книги.  
— Да, наверное, так и надо сделать, — Венди снова стала прежней — спокойной и уверенной в себе. Поднялась: — Идем! Нам нужно очень серьезно поговорить.

***

Чего только Эрик не напридумывал, пока вел флиген от кафе на берегу озера до дома Венди. И что Маркус, пропавший семь лет назад над Тихим океаном, внезапно нашелся. И что она снова уезжает и больше не вернется. И что ее любовь к нему — всего лишь ошибка, заблуждение, и между ними все кончено.

Но того, что Венди сказала, присев с ним рядом под узким навесом на крыше — в квартиру они спускаться не стали — все равно не ожидал:

— Ева мне не дочь.  
Наверное, вид у него был слишком ошарашенный — Венди взглянула сочувственно, взяла за руку. И тут же выпустила, будто испугавшись. И продолжила:  
— Ты правильно тогда сказал, что мы совершенно разные. Только не понял, на кого именно она похожа. «Кукольная внешность без малейшего изъяна, светлые волосы, голубые глаза...» — Венди замолчала, давая возможность ему самому догадаться.

Первую мысль, что Ева — Тень, Эрик отбросил, как несуразную. Не бывает детей-Теней. Зато бывают... нет, это еще неправдоподобнее!

— А-а... Маркус?  
— Не было никакого Маркуса. Вернее, был, но я его в жизни не встречала. Солдат пограничной службы Ди-комплекса, его флиген пропал над океаном семь лет назад. Я заметку видела в инфонете. Оттуда и фото взяла. Все совпадало: время исчезновения, черты лица, цвет волос.  
— Но Ева...  
— Ева — Клон. «Стандартная внешность, повышенный интеллект. Способности к рисованию». В общем, то, что обычно и заказывают. Кажется, еще музыкальные способности есть, но у меня никогда не хватало денег, чтобы отдать ее в студию.

Все это звучало странно, очень странно. Клоны-дети — нередкое явление, но их разрешают заказывать только семейным парам с высоким уровнем дохода. У одинокой нищей библиотекарши не было ни единого шанса. Или она сбежала от мужа-миллионера?

— Я работала у ее владельцев-попечителей, няней. Как сейчас помню: немолодая супружеская пара. Он — художник, она — музыкант. Очень милые люди... Очень непрактичные. Когда заказывали Клона, больше беспокоились об умственном развитии и талантах, не обратили внимание на всякие житейские мелочи. Например, для них стало сюрпризом, что она плачет по ночам. И что не всегда просится на горшок, что капризничает. В конце концов, они решили, что это бракованный экземпляр, и отправили ее... — голос у Венди сорвался, она умолкла, так и не сумев закончить фразу. Но Эрик и так знал, что она хотела сказать: на утилизацию.

Эрик обнял Венди, она прижалась головой к его плечу. И рассказывала, рассказывала.  
Как, оставив девочку в кабине флигена, отнесла документы в офис Отдела Клонов. Поставила печати, внесла данные в систему. Отправила бывшим владельцам все бумаги - почтой. А потом улетела куда глаза глядят. За прошедшие четыре с половиной года они куда только не глядели. Приходилось переезжать каждые несколько месяцев.

— Ева не знает, кто она. Считает меня своей мамой, а Маркуса — отцом, погибшим за три месяца до ее рождения. Я ей рассказывала, что мы переезжаем из-за моей работы, и что она не ходит в детский сад, потому что в детстве часто болела...  
— А на самом деле она ни разу в жизни не болела?  
Венди кивнула:  
— Отсутствие детских болезней и простуд входит в стандартный комплект. Но... — она всхлипнула, — скоро ведь Ева все поймет! А еще в этом году ей идти в школу. Не представляю, как сумею объяснить ей, почему она туда не пойдет!  
— Потому что у нее нет свидетельства о рождении?  
Еще кивок.

Венди плакала, Эрик обнимал ее — почти машинально, думая о другом.

О том, что у него — случайно — оказалась возможность нулевого доступа, абсолютного доступа ко всем данным инфонета. Что все время, начиная с того утра в квартире Вилены, он думал об этом, как о своем промахе, и никогда — как о небывалой удаче. Черт, да он может начать мировую войну, если захочет! А уж исправить несколько строк в чьем-то досье! Нет, все-таки в жизни не бывает случайностей. И еще: «Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло», — так раньше говорили?

— Венди... — она вздрогнула — видимо, напуганная его решительными интонациями, — подняла голову. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем, обязательно. Какой у тебя идентификационный номер?

Она прошептала ему на ухо девять цифр. Даже не спросила, зачем. Черт возьми, ему никогда в жизни никто так не доверял!

Только дома Эрик вспомнил, что Венди так и не ответила, согласна ли выйти за него замуж. Ладно, не это сейчас главное.  



	8. Нулевой доступ

_— Я надеюсь, вы все понимаете, мистер Паркер? — голос у следователя был тихим и проникновенным, в нем не слышалось ни угроз, ни отвращения, которое, по мнению Тома, настоящий гражданин Коалиции должен был испытывать к не оправдавшему доверия, оступившемуся.  
Просто один хороший человек хотел помочь другому._

_— Мистера Гардена мы уже никак спасти не сможем. — Через пару лет он узнал об использовании этого «мы» в ситуациях психологического давления, а пока только слушал, слушал, боясь пропустить хоть слово, почти уничтоженный чувством вины._

_— Сейчас речь о вас, мистер Паркер. Предпочтете остаться свидетелем, или станете соучастником?  
Том кивнул, надеясь, что следователь все поймет, что расценит его жест правильно.  
И тот понял._

***

— Ты еще не понял, куда влип, идиот! — Паркер в волнении расхаживал по комнате. Запнулся о брошенные ботинки Эрика и едва сдержался, чтобы не запустить в него одним из них. Говорил же этому придурку убирать вещи на место! Говорил же ему! Нет, этот упрямец сначала таскался к Гардену, потом позволил себя втянуть в самый настоящий преступный сговор, а сейчас надеется использовать подсмотренный пароль, чтобы еще больше завязнуть во всем этом!  
Пусть даже не надеется!

— И не надейся! Забудь этот пароль, забудь навсегда! Как ты мог позволить этой девке сделать тебя соучастником, как?! А ты и расклеился! Так знай — сбежать с чужим Клоном — это не героизм, а преступление! И пособничать в преступлении я тебе не позволю! Лучшее, что можно сейчас сделать — это сообщить о ней службе безопасности... — Паркер запнулся.

Нет, не мог он такого сделать, даже разозленный и напуганный — не мог. Потому что это была Венди. Дура Венди, способная сломать себе жизнь ради чужого Кло... Нет, ребенка, именно ребенка: он же видел Еву, разговаривал с ней, так что нечего себя обманывать. Преступница Венди.

— Ладно, я никому ничего не скажу. Если, конечно, обстоятельства не повернутся... Там видно будет. Но ты больше туда не пойдешь! Все, я прекращаю твое существование, ясно! Поиграл — и хватит с меня. Доигрался! С этого момента — только стандартные Тени. А ты... — Паркер наклонился к Эрику, взял его за руку. Машинально, не очень понимая, что делает.  
И так же — бессознательно — передвинул кнопку в положение «Тень».

***

— Извини, — Эрик поднял тело Паркера с пола, переложил на кровать. — Я не могу позволить тебе все испортить.

Открыл молескин и тут же захлопнул.  
Преступления против Коалиции стоит совершать красиво, с размахом. И, как минимум, с главного компьютера.

Прошел в гостиную, взмахнул рукой, и лица коснулась теплая волна «облака».  
«... Если любишь сам — становишься отважнее».  
В этот момент Эрик ничего и никого не боялся.

«База данных Ди-комплекса», — ввел в строку «Цель».

— Имя?  
— Вилена Серофф.  
— Идентификационный номер?  
Эрик набрал семь нулей, тройку и семерку.  
— Пароль?  
— Алхимия*2015

Пока на экране переливались разноцветные спирали, он успел испугаться — а вдруг для доступа нужны дополнительные данные, например, антропометрические? И успокоиться: сам же видел, как Вилена заходила в систему в облике Тени. Значит, если антропометрический барьер и был, она давно его отключила (как сделал Паркер с появлением в его жизни Эрика: сменил на обычные работавшие от прикосновения ладони ключи — в квартире и флигене).

— Доступ разрешен.

***

Поначалу Эрик даже растерялся: что теперь делать, с чего начать?

Потом додумался. Из списка больниц, имеющих родильные отделения, выбрал самые крупные — там точно никто не помнит каждую из пациенток. Зашел в архив шестилетней давности, ввел данные о том, что двадцать восьмого февраля две тысячи сто тридцать шестого года Венди Баярд родила девочку. Рост, вес... «Роды проходили без осложнений».

«Сохранить изменения».  
И снова ожидание, и страх, что вот-вот выскочит надпись «Вы не имеете права редактировать файл».  
«Изменения сохранены».

Теперь — запрос от имени Венди на копию свидетельства о рождении.

«Запрос одобрен. Копия будет доставлена в течение рабочего дня».

Все? Нет, не все! Как ни плохо Эрик во всем этом разбирался, но даже он знал, что дети не появляются просто так. Значит, нужны сведения о том, как проходила беременность.  
Новый список имен — теперь врачей, которые либо оставили практику, либо умерли за последние шесть лет. Чем меньше людей он во все это втянет — тем лучше.  
Чтобы не задумываться, написал во всех строчках «без осложнений».

Теперь выбрать врачей-педиатров, по тому же принципу. Маленькие дети часто болеют — если они, конечно, не Клоны. Пара простуд в год — вполне нормально.

Кажется, у Евы Баярд появлялась официальная биография!

Эрик довольно откинулся на стуле. Вроде бы, ничего не забыл?  
Мировую войну он, пожалуй, начинать не будет, свергать правительство какого-нибудь Туркменистана или выбирать премьер-министром Канады порнозвезду Китти Вог — тоже. Пора выходить из системы?  
Или можно еще?..

«База данных исправительной тюрьмы Марион».  
— Доступ разрешен.

Найти все упоминания о заключенном Джонатане Гардене.  
Убрать все упоминания о заключенном Джонатане Гардене.  
Убрать из личного дела Гардена все упоминания о следствии, заключении, пост-тюремном надзоре.  
Сохранить изменения.  
«Изменения сохранены».

***

Глаза слипались, и неудивительно — на часах уже было 5: 27. И тут же сон как рукой сняло — через полчаса, если он не переключит браслет на «владельца», сработает сигнал. А если переключит, кто знает, что сделает Томас Паркер, чертов трус, всю жизнь молившийся на этот поганый Ди-комплекс, свою дурацкую карьеру и прочую муть? А если все это для него и сейчас окажется важнее?

«База данных Отдела Теней коммерческой лаборатории Ди-комплекса».  
— Доступ разрешен.

«Действующие заказы».  
Вот оно: «Томас Паркер, Тень, один экземпляр».  
— Отключить.  
«Тень отключена».

***

Теперь действительно все.  
Сигнал безопасности не сработает, но и тело Тома Паркера больше ничего не поддерживает. Если в следующие пару суток его не «оживить», наступит смерть от обезвоживания. А оживлять его Эрик не собирался, даже зная, что после смерти Паркера ему самому недолго останется.

Что ж, зато хоть что-то хорошее сделал.

***

На работу Эрик не пошел.  
День провел, мотаясь между кухней, спальней и гостиной. Пил кофе, зажевывая всем, что подворачивалось под руку — от шоколада до забытого в холодильнике неизвестно когда сыра. Смотрел на лицо Паркера — казалось, оно на глазах меняется: заостряются скулы, западают глаза... Бормотал то какие-то бессвязные извинения, то угрозы в адрес «безмозглого мальчишки». То уговаривал его, то обвинял.  
В какой-то момент почувствовал, что еще немного — и сойдет с ума. Вышел из спальни и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Конверт из Отдела Учета и Социальной Защиты доставили после обеда. Больше Эрик сидеть дома не мог — помчался в университет, и все три часа до начала лекции ходил по кампусу, вспоминая все, что было связано с этим местом. Все последние три десятка лет. Его жизнь... или Паркера? Пусть будет: их обоих. Их жизни прошли здесь, и теперь Эрик прощался.

— У меня осталось два дня, — говорил, то ли ни к кому не обращаясь, то ли ко всем сразу.

Интересно, что должен чувствовать человек, который знает, что ему осталось жить два дня? Среди его современников, наверное, никто не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Старики выбирали день смерти сами, предварительно приведя в порядок документы и помирив (или сдав на милость хорошего адвоката) наследников. Приговоры исполнялись немедленно после вынесения. Никто не ждал смерти.

***

Венди Эрик перехватил на стоянке для скутеров. Она как раз упаковывала свой в рюкзак.  
— Давай сбежим! — предложил.  
Она согласилась.

Сползающее за городские крыши солнце...  
Темные лабиринты городского парка и вспыхивающие тут и там огоньки светлячков.  
Теплая ладонь Венди в его руке, ее поцелуи...  
Брошенная на землю куртка и тихий смех, когда из-под нее выскочила и, отбросив хвост, шмыгнула под камень пестрая ящерица.

Потом, уже дома, они читали сказку Еве и ждали, пока она заснет, чтобы самим устроиться на ковре в гостиной.

И он любил Венди — сперва страстно и несколько грубовато; потом нежно и медленно, наслаждаясь каждым вздохом — ее, своим; каждым движением.  
Все хорошо.  
Все будет хорошо.  
Главное, не думать о том, что это — в последний раз.

Оторваться друг от друга смогли только под утро, и Эрик сразу полез в карман сброшенной у порога куртки.

— А это тебе, — протянул он Венди полученный днем конверт. — Свидетельство о рождении, — сказал, предупреждая ее вопросы. — Теперь Ева может пойти в школу. Но вам лучше уехать куда-нибудь, где вас никто не знает. Прямо завтра. Так, на всякий случай.  
— Значит, то, что ты мне говорил тогда... Про аморфный уровень доступа?..  
— Все правда. Ты уедешь?  
Венди, помедлив, кивнула.  
— А как же ты?  
Действительно, как же он? Для Эрика этот вопрос касался только сроков ожидания смерти и, пожалуй, ощущений — когда дождется. Но Венди не стоило об этом знать.

«Когда любят тебя — становишься сильнее...»  
Даже если силы нужны для того, чтобы навсегда проститься.

— Я останусь — до тех пор, пока не решу, что все обошлось. Потом разыщу вас. Обязательно, — заверил ее, и, кажется, Венди немного успокоилась. — И вот еще, — он надел ей на палец то самое кольцо, про которое они совсем забыли вчера. — На память.

Она снова взглянула с тревогой.  
— Все будет хорошо, — поцеловал ее на прощание. — Иначе и быть не может, правда, «рыцарь без страха и упрека»?  
В ответ — тихое и неуверенное:  
— Конечно.

***

Дома Эрик долго мялся под дверью, не находя в себе смелости войти. Думал, как там Паркер. Прошло больше суток с отключения браслета. Сколько он еще проживет без поддержки извне? День, два? А что, если больше? Так и сидеть рядом с его телом, ожидая смерти? Или сделать все самому?

Эрик представил, как подкрадывается к Паркеру с подушкой, прижимает ее к его лицу, и еще сверху садится — для верности. И сидит, ожидая, пока не перестанут рефлекторно подергиваться руки и ноги. Представил — и его замутило.

Двери лифта вдруг открылись, и оттуда показалась их соседка, миссис Пински. Неодобрительно глянула на Эрика:  
— Все ходят к этому и ходят, и все молодые мальчики! — пробурчала себе под нос, но так, чтобы Эрик точно расслышал. — Раньше хоть девок водил, хоть и страшненьких...  
«Это почему страшненьких?» — хотел возмутиться, но вовремя прикусил язык.

Зато больше не боялся войти — лучше уж сидеть рядом с Паркером, чем выслушивать домыслы соседки.  
— Смотри-ка, и ключи уже всяким молокососам раздает! — услышал, закрывая за собой дверь.

Впрочем, перед тем, как зайти в спальню, помедлил. Прислонился к стене, изо всех сил желая, чтобы тело Паркера вдруг оттуда исчезло. Любым способом, как угодно, только бы не сидеть рядом с ним, ожидая конца.  
Само собой, никуда оно не делось. Эрик подошел поближе, присмотрелся: рот полуоткрыт, пальцы левой руки сжаты, вцепились в покрывало; правая свисает с кровати. Эрик коснулся запястья — холодного, несмотря на то, что в комнате было довольно жарко. Пульс не прощупывался.

Эрик медленно выпрямился — казалось, что ему тоже вдруг перестало хватать воздуха. Вот, значит, как... Видимо, отказ от кардиостимуляторов стал решающим.

— Надо было не тянуть, менять сердце сразу... Вот чего ты ждал?.. — говорил он телу на кровати, бестолково бегая по комнате.

Потом вышел в гостиную, к компьютеру. Напечатал и отправил квартирной хозяйке отказ от аренды, с извинениями за неудобства и уверениями, что не будет требовать возврата залога. Письмо хозяину кафе, в котором работал. С просьбой об увольнении.  
Едва уговорил себя не исправлять завещание, чтобы оставить все деньги Венди Баярд. Пусть лучше его ничего с ней не связывает, для ее же пользы. Пусть все будет, как и раньше: «Все мое движимое и недвижимое имущество я завещаю университету Денвера». И подпись: «Эрик...» Нет, «Томас Паркер».  
Когда-то бывший в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

Привел в порядок файлы, одни удаляя, другие сбрасывая в черновики на своей странице на сайте университета. Будут просматривать ее после обнаружения тела — разберутся. Хорошим идеям не стоит пропадать.

На одном из документов задержался подольше. Его книга. Вернее, книга Паркера, которую он уже не допишет.  
— Удалить.  
«Вы уверены?»  
Эрик не сомневался.

***

На крышу можно было подняться на лифте, но Эрик решительно толкнул тяжелую дверь запасной лестницы. Всего-навсего восемьдесят шесть ступенек, ерунда какая. Главное — успеть пройти, не упасть там, среди грязи и скопившегося за годы мусора. Добежать наверх, к солнцу. Сколько у него еще времени? Час? Меньше? Нигде не было сведений о том, сколько времени разделяет смерть владельца и начало разложения самой Тени, но, как Эрик понял, речь шла о нескольких часах.  
«Нескольких». Видимо, все-таки не больше пяти. Час он потратил, приводя в порядок дела.  
Сколько осталось?

Пятьдесят две ступеньки... Дыхание сбивается. Началось? Или это от пыли и духоты?  
Тридцать четыре...  
Пятнадцать... Должен дойти.  
Три.  
Две.  
Одна.

Дверь на крышу поддавалась с трудом, скрипела — видимо, петли заржавели.  
Горячий ветер опалил кожу, казалось, еще немного — и вспыхнут волосы, брови, ресницы. Эрик подошел к высокому, по грудь, ограждению, облокотился о него. Надо же, каким горячим может быть камень! Ничего, скоро он перестанет что-либо чувствовать. Еще час? Больше? Дождется ли полудня, успеет ли увидеть, как солнце достигнет самой высокой точки?  
А может, ему удастся поймать солнечный луч, как мечталось в детстве?

Эрик вытянул руку вверх, и ладони сразу стало горячо, будто ее и правда коснулось солнце.

И тогда он запел — то и дело останавливаясь, переводя дыхание. Пел о любви, вспоминая нежный взгляд Венди, ее улыбку, прощальный поцелуй. Для него прощальный — она-то была уверена, что они еще увидятся.  
Пел о свободе и долге; о том, как важно оставить след в этой жизни... Одну из последних песен Гардена — о человеке, стоявшем на вершине горы. Пел, пока солнце не спряталось за крыши дальних высоток, а плавящийся от жары Денвер не вспыхнул яркими огнями фонарей и рекламных щитов. Пока голос не начал срываться, и Эрик не осознал, что стоит на крыше уже много часов и все еще жив.

Потом был полет, безумный полет над ночным городом на флигене. Дикий восторг —получилось! — когда стрелка спидометра легла на последнюю цифру. И — будто холодным душем окатило — мысль о том, что если он умрет в полете, флиген свалится прямо на чей-то дом или улицу.

Тогда Эрик улетел за город и долго-долго, пока не кончились и силы, и топливо, кружил над полями. Совершенно вымотанный, приземлился возле заправки в деревеньке с дурацким названием Литтл Пэнтс, и только тогда вспомнил, что кредитные карточки Тома Паркера больше не стоит использовать. Когда определят время смерти, компания может отказаться платить. Не стоит причинять другим неудобства. В кармане отыскалась пятерка — до дома долететь хватит.  
Занималось утро.

***

В гостиной трупного запаха еще не появилось, а вот в спальне уже чувствовался. Так же воняло у деда в сарае, когда там сдохла мышь.

Эрик открыл молескин. Конечно, можно было устроиться и в гостиной, но хотелось все выяснить... вместе. Черт, и когда он начал воспринимать Паркера не как часть себя, а как кого-то отдельного? «Как человека, которого ты убил», — мелькнула мысль, и Эрик поморщился.

Пароль, семь нулей и две цифры идентификационного номера.  
Секретные исследования последних лет.  
«Доступ разрешен».  
Нужную информацию он нашел к полудню.

Оказалось, что Тени без владельца способны жить вовсе не пару часов. И даже не сутки. Они просто способны жить. Сколько угодно.  
— Ди-комплекс и в этом соврал, — сказал он Паркеру. — Черт... Я не знал. Правда, не знал.

Эрик снял с его руки бесполезный браслет, удивляясь, как не подумал об этом раньше. На секунду мелькнула мысль сдвинуть кнопку на «владелец». Подобное испытывают люди, когда стоят на уступе горы или на крыше — внезапно накатывает желание сделать шаг вперед. А потом — волна ужаса, внезапное осознание себя живым и желание таким и остаться.

И Эрик осознал, прочувствовал.

Кружилась голова, болели обожженные солнцем щеки, подрагивали руки после многочасового ожидания смерти, а из-за второй подряд бессонной ночи слипались глаза. Но каждое из этих мелких телесных неудобств сейчас только радовало. Черт возьми, он жив, жив! И теперь все, с чем он уже успел попрощаться, становилось реальным. Он разыщет Венди и Еву, они будут жить вместе — долго и счастливо, конечно, счастливо — ведь он любит ее так, как никогда никого не любил. Может быть, он даже напишет свою книгу — настоящую и честную. О том, что каждый человек может стать героем, даже тот, кому кажется, что он уже ни на что не...

Показалось, или входная дверь действительно отворилась и сразу захлопнулась?  
Стоило проверить, и Эрик, прогнав дурацкую мысль — а не спрятать ли тело Паркера в шкаф? — вышел в гостиную.

***

— Привет, любовничек! — услышал знакомый голос.

Тень Вилены Серофф сидела на его столе, бесцеремонно подвинув задницей компьютер и старинный письменный прибор.  
Некстати вспомнилось, что повыше этой самой задницы у нее совершенно роскошные ямочки. Даже словами не передать, насколько некстати — учитывая, что в руке она держала направленный на Эрика аннулятор.

— Ваше имя? — спокойно, официально.  
— Эрик Миллер.  
— Вы проживаете в этой квартире?

Она задавала кучу вопросов, он отвечал — правду... почти всегда. Что квартира не его, а Томаса Паркера, а он иногда заходит сюда, пока тот в отпуске. Да, он пользуется компьютером Паркера. Да, заходил на сайт научной базы университета.

— С нулевым допуском? — взгляд в упор. А палец на спусковом крючке уже побелел. Эрик вдруг понял, что он сейчас скажет «нет» — и она выстрелит. Потому что не сможет рисковать. Ди-комплекс дал ей доступ высшего уровня, а такие как Серофф не подводят тех, кто им доверяет.  
— Да.

Удивленный взгляд, дрогнувшая рука с аннулятором.  
— Но зачем? Зачем вам был нужен доступ ко всем данным инфонета? Что вы там искали, какие сведения? На кого вы работаете? На Несогласие?  
Эрик замотал головой, будто говоря «нет» на все вопросы и обвинения.  
— Я не искал, я вносил изменения. В некоторые данные.  
И снова тихое, усталое:  
— Зачем?

Как там было в книге Венди? «Правду говорить легко и приятно»? Эрику вдруг стало легко. В крайнем случае — набросится не нее, попытается выбить оружие. Вилена, конечно же, выстрелит. И все — никаких допросов у мастеров этого дела в кабинетах безопасности Ди-комплекса. Он не выдаст Венди, они с Евой будут жить долго и счастливо, и, может быть, она даже не сразу его забудет?

— Я хотел спасти жизнь человека. Ребенка. Я сам по себе, не работаю ни на какое Несогласие, вообще ни с кем не борюсь. Я просто...  
— Мечтаете сделать мир лучше?  
— Мечтаю быть вместе с любимой женщиной, растить нашу дочь, писать книги. А мир пусть как-нибудь без меня. Говорю же — я не боец.

Вилена усмехнулась:  
— Давным-давно я тоже так думала. Что закончу университет, выйду замуж за хорошего человека, у нас будет двое детей, собака, кот... Огромный дом и три машины.

Эрик удивленно уставился на нее. Он знал о биографии декана Серофф немного — только официальные данные плюс десяток-другой сплетен. Но у нее точно не было ни мужа, ни детей, ни даже собаки. Разве что кот?

— Вы помните что-нибудь о Джулии Астер? — вдруг спросила она.  
— Ну-у... — протянул удивленно, — в школе проходили.  
— И, как все школьники, «прошли мимо», — покачала головой она. — Наверняка не вспомните имя ее лечащего врача.  
— Да зачем мне... — начал он, но тут же запнулся, потрясенный догадкой: — Это были вы?!  
«Значит, и «звездочка» в ее пароле появилась не случайно!»

— Я... — голос Вилены звучал глухо, и Эрику показалось, что за молодой и красивой Тенью он ясно видит образ древней («эксперимент Джулии Астер»! Сколько ей тогда лет?!), но крепкой еще старухи.

— Я лечила ее больше двух лет. Эти вечные переходы от надежды к отчаянию... Вам, выросшему в другое время, не понять. В конце концов, я была вынуждена сказать ей и ее родителям, что мы больше ничего не сможем сделать. Посмотрела на них и добавила про новый способ, недавно описанный доктором Вин Ченем. О дальнейшем вы читали в учебнике.

Эрик кивнул, все еще не понимая — к чему это она?  
А Вилена продолжила:  
— Сначала ты веришь, что только спасаешь жизнь ребенка. Одного конкретного ребенка. А потом вдруг понимаешь, что умирающих детей в мире куда больше, а главное зло — вовсе не тупой главврач, трясущийся за свое кресло, и даже не страховая компания, не желающая рисковать деньгами, а кое-кто посильнее и повыше. И ты борешься с ними, спасаешь одни жизни, порой жертвуя ради этого другими... И незаметно для себя переходишь грань, за которой становишься злом сам. Вы уверены, что не перейдете ее, Эрик Миллер?

Он хотел ответить: «Нет», — но вспомнил тело в соседней комнате. Казалось, запах уже чувствовался даже через плотно закрытую дверь. «А может, я ее перешел еще вчера?» — от этой мысли Эрик вздрогнул.

— Я постараюсь.

Вилена сидела, сгорбившись, рука с аннулятором безжизненно повисла. Эрик повернулся и пошел к выходу, каждую секунду ожидая выстрела. Интересно, что чувствует человек, когда превращается в скопище молекул? А что почувствует Тень?

Так и дошел до двери, не дождавшись.  
— Постой-ка! — Эрик обернулся. — Вот, возьми игрушку, — Вилена протягивала ему аннулятор.  
— Зачем он мне?  
Она покачала головой:  
— А мне зачем? Все, дают — бери. И не ломайся, а то передумаю.  
Эрик взял. Действительно, мало ли что?  
— Скажите, а у вас не будет проблем из-за меня?  
Вилена отмахнулась:  
— Малыш, мне сто шестьдесят семь лет. Даже если будут — справлюсь. И без твоих соплей! — ехидно добавила. И еще более противным тоном: — А как моя наука, пригодилась хоть? Девушка твоя была довольна?  
— Не жаловалась, — усмехнулся Эрик и вышел.  
Наверное, так и надо прощаться?

Оставалось навестить еще одного человека.

***

— Здравствуйте, мистер Гарден! А я зашел попрощаться. Не прижился здесь.  
— Значит, уезжаешь? — Джо перехватил поудобнее гитару, покачал головой. — Оно правильно, столичная жизнь развращает... Думаешь, ты свободен, как птица, а не успеешь оглянуться — тебя за крылышки и цап!  
— Это не обязательно, — Эрик взял его за рукав, но под тяжелым взглядом смутился, разжал пальцы. — Но даже если такое случилось — иногда можно и переиграть. Бывают, знаете ли, сбои в системе, — он выделил последние слова интонацией. И, на всякий случай, даже повторил: — Сбои в системе, в компьютерной. Ненадежная она. Иногда вот — была запись об аресте, а потом раз — и нету! Вы бы проверили, мистер Гарден? Проверите? — спросил, снова с нажимом.

Тот долго всматривался в его лицо, потом покачал головой:  
— И проверю, чего там.  
Кажется, понял.  
— Тогда прощайте, мистер Гарден. Может, еще увидимся?  
— Это вряд ли. Ладно, топай, а то расплавишься... зануда-Томми.  
— Вы меня с кем-то путаете, — покачал головой Эрик.  
Джо с готовностью согласился:  
— Может и путаю. Целый день на жаре — чего только не примерещится.

Эрик повернулся и пошел к ангарам. Вслед донеслись знакомые слова:  
— Для веселья нам даны молодые годы! Жизнь пройдёт - иссякнут силы. Ждёт всех смертных мрак могилы - так велит природа...  
«Спасибо, Джо! — мысленно ответил. — Теперь я точно знаю, для чего нужны силы и молодость».

***

Двери ангара захлопнулись за Эриком, и Гарден тут же оборвал песню. Подошел к столбу связи, набрал три цифры. «У меня есть информация для системы безопасности Ди-комплекса», — ответил на вопрос, заданный холодным, механическим голосом.

***

Эрик в последний раз провел флиген между выстроившихся в ряд остальных, щелкнул пультом, запирая за собой ангар, и направил машину круто в небо. К солнцу.

С соседней крыши поднялся и устремился за ним небольшой серый флиген с эмблемами Ди-комплекса на крыльях.  



End file.
